Tethered Hearts
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: Another post DH pre epilogue. Hermione's world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I've been working on for awhile. I wanted to finish For the Last Time before I posted this one. As always the characters and the wonderful world they inhabit belong to J.K. Rowling.

Tethered Hearts

The pretty little stone house at the end of the lane was situated in a beautiful little garden. There was a white picket fence surrounding the property along with huge old oak trees. It was what people would describe as quaint and charming. The village of Ottery St. Catchpole was only a fifteen minute walk south of the lane.

Inside the cozy house all was quiet until Hermione Granger Weasley awoke with a start. Her heart was pounding rapidly as she caught her breath. She placed a hand to her heart as she turned to face the clock. 4:21 a.m. She, in her state of grogginess, turned towards the other side of the bed and remembered instantly that her husband, Ron, wasn't there. He had been gone for the past fortnight on a secret mission for the Auror Department. He was coming home tomorrow, make that today.

She placed her hand on her large swollen stomach as the baby inside kicked. Was that what had woke her up at this ungodly hour? Then she thought about her nearly two year old daughter asleep down the hall. She listened intently for the smallest noise. It was completely silent. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until she checked on her. With great difficulty she rolled to her side and planting her feet on the floor she used her arms to push herself upright. She stood and the baby kicked again. He was definitely active tonight. Just like his father. She smiled and rubbed her stomach again.

"Only two and half more weeks little one." She whispered.

She picked her wand up from the bedside table and left the bedroom. The hallway was softly illuminated by the nightlight. Even though they were wizards their home was full of Muggle inventions including electricity. Hermione wanted her children to be comfortable in both worlds. Not to mention that she wanted her parents to be able to fit in when they came to visit which was quite often.

She padded to the end of the hall and pushed the slightly ajar door completely open. Her eyes scanned the pale pink room and then rested on her sleeping child in her crib. She crossed the room and looked down at Rose. Her thumb was in her mouth which was open just a bit. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. Hermione lowered the rail of the crib and reached a hand out to touch the auburn curls on the top of her head. She was so sweet.

When she had first realized she was pregnant again she had fears that she could never love another child like she loved her Rose. It was Molly Weasley who had reassured her that a mother's love had no limits and that she would love the next one just as much.

She smiled at her sleeping first born and very awkwardly leaned over to kiss her cheek. Rose didn't even stir, exactly like her father. As a matter of fact if she hadn't given birth to her herself she might have believed she had nothing to do with the creation of her daughter. Besides her curly hair and brown eyes she was all her father. Even her mannerisms, it was scary how much she was like Ron.

She lifted the rail locking it in place and turned to leave the room. At the door she took a last glance at her sleeping daughter and decided all was well. She closed the door just to again and headed back to her bedroom. She made a mental note to have Ron get her a big girl bed when he got back. They needed to get her in it for a bit before the baby arrived. She would tie it into her birthday which was in four days. Let her know that big sisters slept in big girl beds.

She went to the bathroom and got back into bed. She looked at the clock 4:37. Thank Merlin tomorrow was Saturday and she didn't have to go into the Ministry. She would be able to take a nap with Rose.

She laid her head back on the down filled pillow and her only thoughts were of Ron. This was his last mission until after the baby was born. She was excited to have time with him without work distractions. She herself was only going to go in two days next week to finish some work she was doing for Goblin rights before she started her maternity leave.

In the next couple of weeks it would just be the four of them. As she drifted off to sleep she was secure in thoughts of her perfect and soon to be complete family.

* * *

Hermione and Rose arrived at the Burrow at half past nine. They were all having dinner together tonight. Molly thought it might be the last time they could all be together before the new arrival. It was going to be a big crew and Hermione wanted to help her prepare. Everyone would be there with their families except Charlie who was still in Romania.

Upon entering the house Hermione could smell waffles. She didn't have much appetite lately but it smelt heavenly. Rose rushed into the kitchen. Even at this young age she knew exactly where to find her Grammy.

Hermione heard Molly squeal. "Oh my precious Rosie."

Hermione waddled into the kitchen and saw Rose wrapped in her grandmother's arms. Molly smiled at her. "Good morning dear. You look a little tired. Sit down."

Hermione did as she was told. "I didn't sleep very well last night."

Molly nodded. "It's hard this last month. I remember it well."

Hermione stretched her legs out. Molly had done this six times before. She didn't know how she had done it but she had.

Molly put a squirming Rose down and pulled out some pots and pans for her to play with. She handed her a wooden spoon and Rose was content. "What time do the boys arrive?" Harry was on the mission with Ron.

Hermione glanced at her watch. "I believe their Port key arrives at the Ministry at 1:30 and then they have a debriefing. So I expect they'll be here by 3:30."

Hermione watched as Molly flicked her wand and the waffle batter poured itself onto the hot iron. It had been nearly eleven years since the last battle and time had taken its toll on Molly. There were more wrinkles and more grey hair. Hermione knew it had been the stress of losing Fred that had changed her mother-in-law the most though.

Now that Hermione had a child of her own she could truly relate to what Molly had gone through. She, herself, would have probably crawled up and died. It gave her newfound respect for Molly. She was truly a strong woman and their relationship had grown much closer especially since the birth of Rose. Arthur and Molly took her everyday so Hermione and Ron could work with peace of mind that their daughter was safe and loved. The best part was Rose's relationship with her grandmother. They were very close.

"Is Ginny coming over this morning?"

Molly turned to look at the clock. "Yes she should be here shortly. She sent an owl saying she would be here by ten."

Hermione looked down at her daughter. "Did you hear that Rosie? Aunt Ginny is coming with James, Albus and baby Lily."

Rose clapped her hands. "I love baby Lily." She beamed up at her mother.

Hermione got up and tousled Rose's hair. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out plates to set the table. "Is Arthur eating with us?"

"If we can get him into the house he'll eat."

Hermione finished setting the table just as Ginny and the Potter clan came in. Rose got up and ran to Albus hugging him. Then she started jumping in front of Ginny singing "baby" over and over again.

Ginny laughed. "Rose you are your father's daughter. You have to let Aunt Ginny in and then you can see Lily."

Hermione took her daughter's hand and led her to the chair where she continued to hop in place. Hermione laughed. "Rosie you have to settle down if you want to see the baby. Remember what we talked about? You can't be wild near the little babies. You have to be calm."

Rose gave one last hop and sat down. "Now I see baby?"

Ginny brought a two month old Lily to her. "Now you can see the baby Rosie." She laid Lily in Rose's lap. Ginny kept her hands tightly on Lily. Rose leaned over and kissed the sleeping baby on the forehead.

Molly smiled. "Rose you are going to be a great big sister."

Everyone sat down to eat. The table was full of chatter and children's laughter. After breakfast they all went into the garden to let the children play. Hermione and Ginny sat in the shade of the trees and caught up on what was going on in their hectic lives.

By 12:30 they had put all the children down for naps. Hermione grabbed a few work papers and headed into the kitchen where she found Molly and Ginny. "I'm going to lay down for a bit and go over these."

Molly stood up. "Hermione don't you think you should rest. Work will be there later."

"I want to have these read before Ron gets home. I don't want to have to think about anything else except him the rest of the weekend. I'll be in his old room. Promise me you'll wake me if I fall asleep."

Molly hugged her. "We will."

Hermione put her hand on her stomach and smiled. "I can't wait to see him." She practically skipped out of the room.

Molly smiled at Ginny. "She really loves him."

Ginny handed Lily to her mother. "I still don't get that. Hermione is usually so smart."

Molly put Lily on her shoulder and looked sternly at her daughter. "You are so mean sometimes Ginevra."

* * *

Hermione was woken by the sound of crying. She was slightly disoriented as she pushed herself upright. It was definitely not Rose. She glanced at her watch. 4:21 why hadn't anyone gotten her up? There was no way Rose was still sleeping. If Hermione got two hours out of her she was lucky.

She took a deep breath and stood up. Ron and Harry should've been back by now. The debriefing must have taken longer. She opened the bedroom door and started carefully down the stairs. She had been on the third floor and as she came down the crying grew louder. It sounded like an adult. She started to hurry a bit more down the last flight of stairs. She didn't know what was wrong but someone was very upset.

She came off the last step and headed to the front room. As she entered she realized it was Molly that was crying. Ginny looked as if she had been crying too. Hermione stared at them from the door unnoticed. Where were the children?

Arthur had his arm around Molly trying to hold her up. Then Hermione noticed Harry putting Lily in the bassinet. "Harry?"

Everyone turned to face her. Molly began to cry even harder. Hermione was starting to feel really frightened. "What's wrong? Are the children alright?" She glanced around. "Harry is Ron with Rose?"

Harry shook his head as a tear slipped down his cheek. He started to cross the room towards her.

Hermione started breathing fast. "Harry where's Ron?" She felt tears sting her eyes. When he didn't respond she clutched at her sweater. "Oh God, he's hurt. What happened? Is he at St. Mungo's?"

Harry shook his head as he put a hand on her arm. "Hermione I think you should sit down."

"I don't want to sit down! I want to know where Ron is!" She was starting to panic. Something inside her already knew.

Harry took her hands in his. "Hermione we were given false information. We actually walked straight into a trap." He stopped to take a deep breath.

Hermione shook her head. "Oh God, no."

Harry swallowed hard. "Ron was caught in the crossfire. Hermione he's dead."

"No, no, no." She started sobbing. Harry went to put an arm around. She started panting again. "Oh God." She clutched at her stomach. "I can't breath."

Ginny rushed over. "Hermione take a deep breath. Please." She started to cry. "The baby."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to be sick." She ran as quickly as possible to the bathroom. Collapsing onto the floor she threw up.

Harry was right behind her. "Hermione let me help you."

She was sobbing hysterically now. "No one can help me now. Oh God Harry. He promised me he'd be back before the baby was born. He promised." She looked at him. "What happened?"

Harry sat on the floor next to her and cried. "I'm so sorry Hermione I wasn't with him. We got separated during the ambush. He rushed to help someone else. Just like that it was all over and he was gone."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "What am I going to do? He promised me. Oh God," she lifted her head, "Rose. Oh Harry, how am I going to explain this to her? I can't do this." She wiped her eyes.

He put his arm around her. "We'll do this together."

Just then the baby kicked. She gasped moving her hand to her stomach. Harry looked at her. "Is it the baby?"

She started crying again. "He'll never know his father. I can't do this Harry. He told me he'd always be here."

Harry pulled her head down. "I know Hermione." He rubbed her arm.

They sat there for a few minutes and then Harry helped her up. Taking her hand he led her back into the front room. Hermione went to Molly. "I'm so sorry." She started to cry again.

Molly touched her cheek. "For what darling?"

"I'm so selfish you've lost your child and all I can do is think of myself."

Molly pulled her into a hug. "Hermione Weasley don't you dare think like that. You loved him and your suffering is no less than mine." She cried as she pulled Hermione tighter to herself.

After a minute Hermione pulled away. "Where's Rose?"

"Fleur has her outside with the children. Bill's gone to tell the rest of the family."

Hermione nodded wiping her eyes. "I need to see her."

Ginny took Hermione's hand. "Why don't you wait a bit? You're still in shock."

"No I need to be with my daughter, his daughter."

Harry grabbed his cloak. "I'll come with you."

Hermione shook her head. "No I want to be alone with her for a little bit."

Arthur spoke for the first time tears in his eyes. "Be careful in the back garden it's still muddy in places and I don't want you to fall."

Hermione hugged him and walked out of the room. As she walked through the kitchen and into the backyard she could hear a crack. Someone had arrived out front. She didn't want to see any of them right now.

Fleur rushed to her side. "Hermione I am so sorry. What can I do?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing thank you." She squeezed Fleur's hand.

Rose saw her mother then and came running to her. "Mummy!" She yelled happily.

Hermione lifted her daughter up and Rose wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Hermione buried her face in Rose's curls. They smelled of waffles, grass and sunshine. The tears started to flow again. "Oh my sweet Rosie. I love you so much my darling girl."

Rose pulled back sensing something was wrong with her mother. She wiped at her mother's tears. "Mummy why you crying?"

Hermione forced a smile. "Mummy just loves you so much."

"I love you mummy but I don't cry." She wrapped her arms back around her mother's neck.

Hermione was finally able to lure her daughter from her cousins by promising her they would pick some flowers for Grammy. The whole walk to the back garden Rose skipped and sang. It was so blissfully happy that Hermione could almost convince herself that the previous half hour had all been a bad dream. But it wasn't this was her life now. She was a widow with a two year old and a baby due anytime. How was she ever going to get through this?


	2. Chapter 2

It all belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the plot. Enjoy.

* * *

The memorial was held on Rose's birthday. Hermione and Molly had decided not to wait due to the fact that the baby might arrive any day now. Rose was extremely confused. She couldn't understand why her father wasn't coming home. Why couldn't she have her birthday party? She had had more tantrums in the past four days then she had had in her last two years of life put together.

Hermione couldn't deal with it at all and ended up leaving the room when Rose became too unreasonable. Yesterday in her anger Rose had actually made a vase in Molly's living room shatter. Normally this would have been something to celebrate. A sign of her magical abilities but it just made Hermione more angry. She left the room in a flood of tears.

The two of them hadn't left the Burrow. This was due to a couple of factors. Hermione was frightened to be alone in case she went into labor. She also felt close to Ron here. This was where he had grown up, where they had spent school holidays and breaks. She slept (or tried to) in his old bed every night. This was where he had laid his head so many nights. How could she ever leave this place? Her mother tried to convince her to come home with them but she had refused. A part of him was here. How could she ever leave it?

The main reason for staying though was because she just couldn't face entering their home without him. It was the house they had spent two years looking for. They fixed it up together, decorated it together. There was not a room in that house that would not remind of her of Ron. And she just wasn't ready to face that.

They sat in the garden now where Fred was buried. The minister was saying something or other about life going on. Rose sat next to her fidgeting. Hermione looked down annoyed with her behavior and realized that at that moment she looked exactly like Ron. She took a steadying breath as she turned away from her daughter unable to look at her any more.

The crowd surrounding her was small. Hermione had insisted on only immediate family and very close friends. Harry was on the other side of her. She glanced down at their entwined fingers. Memories of the three of them flooded her mind. Everything they had been through together. She turned her face to look at him. He looked so sad. Hermione knew he was trying to be strong for her and Ginny. He had lost his best friend after so much loss in his life already. This really was so unfair. She was starting to cry and was trying hard to stop.

Harry looked at her his eyes full of concern. He whispered, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head and whispered back, "I'll never be right again."

He put his arm around her and pulled her to him as she wept on his shoulder.

They had a lunch in the garden after the ceremony. It was a glorious spring day. Every flower and blossom was in full bloom. It seemed unnatural to Hermione that the rest of the world should continue when hers had stopped four days ago.

Halfway through lunch Rose started to cry about something. Molly was holding her and trying to comfort her. Hermione heard her sob. "But I want go my house. Mummy and daddy house." Molly was starting to cry so Arthur took Rose from her. Hermione knew she should go get her daughter but instead she turned and started to walk away from them all.

She didn't stop until she got back to the small garden where Fred was buried and now where Ron's memorial marker stood. They hadn't found his body yet. They didn't know if they ever would. That was hardest on Molly. She wanted to put her son to rest properly. Harry had explained to them that the ravine Ron had fallen into was treacherous and they were doing the best they could to search for him.

Hermione knelt down in front of the marker. "Oh Ron, I'm so angry. You've left me in a right mess. Why did you let yourself get separated from Harry? You know the rules. How could you be so careless?" Bowing her head she started crying hysterically.

After a minute or two she felt a hand on her shoulder. Expecting Harry she turned only to find George behind her. He sat next to her not saying a word. He then took her into his arms and let her cry. It was exactly what she needed.

* * *

The next three days crawled by. They had had a quiet birthday celebration for Rose the day after the memorial. She was so happy with all her presents. Once they had finished dinner and cake Hermione took her up and crawled into bed with her. They had just gotten all cozy when Rose looked up at Hermione and asked, "Where's Daddy?"

"Remember Rose we talked about this. Daddy had a terrible accident and he died. He's not able to come home anymore. Remember?" Hermione believed in being completely honest with her daughter. She then laid a hand on Rose's chest. "Remember daddy lives in your heart and in your memories and feelings. He'll always be with you."

Rose then touched Hermione's chest. "Is Daddy in there?"

Hermione nodded and smiled tears filling her eyes. "Your daddy will always be in my heart." She kissed the top of her head. "You know Rose after your new brother or sister arrives we are going to go back home to our house. Okay?"

Rose became very thoughtful and quiet and then whispered, "Okay. No daddy?"

Hermione shook her head. "No daddy. But Grandmamma is going to come and stay with us for a little while until the baby gets a bit bigger."

She nodded again and held up her new book of fairy tales. Hermione took it from her and they decided to read Cinderella. Rose loved it so much Hermione had to read it two more times before she would agree to go to sleep.

She was now back in her house for the first time since Ron died. She needed to pick up some stuff. George and Percy were with her. They were going to put Rose's new bed together and move the crib into the nursery so everyone could be settled when they came back home for good.

Hermione walked from room to room very slowly. Finally going upstairs she took a deep breath and entered their bedroom. It was weird to look at that big bed and know that Ron would never sleep beside her again. She opened their closet and ran a hand along his robes, shirts and pants. She crossed to the bed and picked up his pillow holding it to her face she took a deep breath. She silently cursed herself for doing the spring cleaning while he was away. Molly had helped her. She wanted it all done before the baby arrived. They had washed everything including the pillows. There was no trace of his scent. She threw the pillow down in annoyance.

She wanted to find his Chudley Cannons tee shirt. She couldn't fit in it now with her protruding stomach but she wanted it with her. She pulled open his top dresser drawer and found a piece of folded parchment stuck between his socks. She took it out and opened it. There were two lists of names written in his untidy hand. The first list was girls names; Sophie, Molly, Jean, Muriel (he had written just kidding after this one) Lucy, Prewett (middle name). The second list were boys names; Hugo (with a star next to it), Edward, Arthur, George, Henry, Ignatius.

Hermione's mind flashed back to three months ago. They were in this very room in bed. Ron had just come back from a weeklong mission. They had put Rose to bed early and after a quiet dinner together they had ended up here in bed. Ron had performed the "Muffliato" spell as he crawled in next to her.

Hermione smiled at him. "Ronald Weasley are you expecting some sort of sexual transaction to take place tonight?" She teased him.

Setting his wand aside he pulled her to him. "Something like that." He whispered in her ear. He pushed the hem of her nightgown up and realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. He grinned at her. "It seems I'm not the only one thinking about sex tonight."

They had spent the next hour engaged in lovemaking. When Ron had finally taken her from behind she was more than ready. Afterwards they had been laying there, Ron's head on her bulging stomach, discussing the baby. Ron ran his hand over the bump. "You're much bigger this time."

"Your mum said it's second babies. Ginny and Fleur say it's a boy."

Ron raised his eyes to meet hers. "Do you think it's a boy?"

Hermione ran a hand through his tousled hair. "It has definitely been a different type of pregnancy. More morning sickness, bigger, more aches and pains and swelling. Come to think of it only a Weasley boy could give me this much trouble."

He kissed her stomach. "I just want a healthy baby but a boy would be nice. I love Rosie so much but a boy would complete us. Don't you think?"

Hermione nodded. She knew secretly Ron wanted a son. It wasn't because he didn't adore Rose but because he had seen Harry with his boys and he wanted that bond. Rose was all tea parties, dolls, dresses and books. He wanted Quidditch, brooms, frogs and mud. The boy stuff.

He laid back on his pillow and looked at her. "I would love to name him Hugo."

Hermione glanced at him with a confused look on her face. "Hugo? Where did that come from?"

"Hugo Westerly, the best seeker the Chudley Cannons ever had. He was amazing on a broom." His face had lit up.

Hermione shook her head. "Oh no, Ron, we are not naming our son after some Quidditch player."

Ron turned onto his side to face her. "Why not? It's a good strong name and he was a great player and a great wizard."

"Okay well if we're picking good Quidditch players how about Viktor? That's a strong name and he can do that fainting thingy."

He rolled onto his back pulling her on top of him. She straddled him laughing as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Feint Hermione, the Wronski Feint. You would think after all these years together you would know something about Quidditch and Viktor is most definitely not up for consideration. No ex-boyfriends." He laughed as he pulled her face towards his. Covering her mouth with his own he kissed her passionately. They made love a second time with her on top and she had been blissfully happy.

"Hermione the bed is all set up." She was drawn back to the present by George.

She folded the parchment back up and put it in her pocket. "Thanks George."

He joined her at the end of the bed. "No problem. I hope you know you're like a sister to me and I'm here to help you out anytime you need it."

She smiled at him. "I just want to find his tee shirt and then I'm ready to go." She got up and went back to the dresser. She found the shirt in the third drawer. She pulled it out and held it against her face. The smell of detergent hit her nose. She berated herself for being so anal. If she had only been a little more of a slob like Ron there would be unwashed laundry that still carried his scent. Now there was nothing. She started to cry for what felt like the millionth time.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I love to read people's feedback. As always it all belongs to J.K. Rowling except the plot.

* * *

The first contraction came at 2:30 in the morning. It had been only twelve hours ago that she, George and Percy had walked back to the Burrow from her house. She had clutched the tee shirt in her hands the whole way. Now she was in labor. She told herself to try and get more sleep. They had had Rose in a Muggle hospital. It being her first baby she felt safer in that world for some reason. Ron was against it but he hadn't pushed the issue. Rose's birth had been without incident so they had decided to have this baby at the Burrow. Ron had reminded Hermione just before he had left that his mother had done it along with Fleur and Ginny and everything would be fine.

Now that labor had actually begun though she was having second thoughts. What if something went wrong? Would they be able to get to the hospital? Could an ambulance even find the Burrow? She closed her eyes and must have dozed a bit. She awoke at 3:20 with the second contraction. She ran her hands over her stomach.

"Alright sweetheart, I promise to be brave and in no time at all I will be holding you in my arms."

The rest of the night past the same way. At 6:30 Rose came into her room and crawled in bed with Hermione. She held her little girl as she felt another contraction. That one was only twenty-three minutes from the last one. She kissed Rose's forehead.

"Guess what sweetie?"

Rose raised her brown eyes to meet her mother's. "What Mummy?"

Hermione smiled. "The baby is coming today."

Rose gasped and immediately sat up. Jumping down from the bed she crossed to the window and standing on her tiptoes she looked out. "Is owl bringing baby?"

Hermione laughed. "No Rosie, remember how daddy and I told you the baby was here," she touched her stomach, "in mummy's tummy?" Rose nodded her head and Hermione continued to explain. "Well mummy's going to have to do a bit of work to push the baby out. I think," she glanced at the clock, "by the time you have lunch and a nap you'll have a new baby brother or sister."

Rose clapped her hands. "Yea! I want sister so we play dollies."

Hermione smiled. "I think we'll love the baby no matter what. Now I think we should go downstairs and see Grammy." Rose leapt up and danced around the room while Hermione slowly put on her robe.

Once on the stairs Rose started to sing "Baby's coming." She kept singing all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Molly looked up from the bread dough she was kneading. "Hermione are you in labor?"

Hermione nodded. "Since 2:30 The contractions are about 23," she took a deep breath as another contraction hit her she glanced at her watch, "make that eighteen minutes apart."

Molly called Arthur into the kitchen, settled Rose and rushed Hermione back upstairs for the delivery.

Six hours later and Hermione was exhausted. The labor had been intense much worse than with Rose. She had been pushing hard for the last forty-five minutes and still there was no baby.

She looked at Ginny. "I can't do this. I can't, not without Ron." She was crying.

Ginny took her hand. "Hermione you're almost done. You're doing a great job. Come on you can do this."

Hermione shook her head. "No I can't. I don't want to. I'm done."

Fleur dabbed her forehead and Hermione wanted to smack her. She looked so beautiful and thin and calm everything Hermione wasn't at this moment. "Eet iz a boy. Weasley boys always come hard into ze world. Now you push."

Hermione just shook her head closing her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks. Molly came to the other side of the bed. "Hermione," she spoke sternly, "you are going to do this. You are going to bring Ron's child into this world. It is the last piece of him we have." She squeezed Hermione's hand. "You're a Weasley and Weasley's don't give up. Now you push."

Hermione leaned forward and with all the energy she had left in her she bore down hard. She continued to push until she heard Fleur say, "Hiz head iz out. One more big push Hermione."

Hermione pushed and with that her baby was born. Hermione collapsed on the bed. Molly kissed her on the forehead. "Well done my darling, well done."

As the baby cried Ginny shouted. "It's a boy!"

Hermione started to cry. She had a son, Ron's son. "Can I see him?" Her voice was hoarse from all the strain.

"Let us get him cleaned up and in a blanket first."

A minute later she was holding her son. He had a tuft of red hair on his head and piercing blue eyes. She kissed him lightly. "Hello Hugo Ronald Weasley."

Molly was crying. "He's beautiful Hermione. He looks just like Ron did when he was born."

There was a knock on the door and Angelina entered holding Rose's hand. "We heard crying."

Hermione held her hand out to Rose. "Hey sweetheart, come meet your new baby brother, Hugo."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "I want a girl." She pouted. Molly set her next to Hermione. Rose looked at the little bundle. "He's cute."

Hermione pulled her daughter a bit closer. "He is cute. Just as cute as you were when you were born."

Rose leaned forward and kissed the baby's forehead. "I like him."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. "I like him too."

Ginny picked up Rose. "How about you and I go show off your new baby brother to Granddad and Uncle Harry and Uncle George and everyone else. Would you like that?"

Rose looked at her mother. "Can I mummy?"

Hermione nodded handing Hugo to Ginny. "I'll see you in a bit darling." She started to cry as they left the room. She couldn't help but think that it should be Ron who was carrying his newborn son downstairs and it should have been Ron who was by her side when he was born. She looked at Molly. "Sorry I'm so tired."

Molly nodded her head. "I know." Hermione had a feeling Molly knew exactly what she was really talking about and it wasn't being tired. "Let's get you cleaned up and you can rest." Molly squeezed her hand.

* * *

Three months later found Hermione exhausted and sleep deprived. Hugo was not the most easy going baby. Rose had been a dream compared to him. She had slept well and when awake was very content. Hugo was the exact opposite. He was awake all night long and fussy most of the day. Hermione blamed herself. She was so on edge all the time and she was sure he could sense it.

Her mother had stayed with them for the first month and a half and then Hermione had sent her home. She was a single mother now and it had been time for her to adjust to that fact. After two weeks with no sleep though and she was ready to call her mum back.

The Weasley's were a huge help. Molly and Arthur took Rose nearly every day for a few hours. The rest of the family were constantly in touch with her to help her out whenever they could. Hermione knew she was better off then a lot of people and she had a lot to be thankful for.

The loss of Ron was still so raw for her. Not a minute went by that she didn't think of him. Especially at night when she was up with Hugo. He had been a very hands on dad when he was home and she was missing that.

Rose seemed to be adjusting well. She hardly asked about Ron anymore. It actually frightened Hermione. She didn't want her daughter to forget him. So Hermione tended to talk about him a lot. She told Ron funny stories about him and showed her pictures. But children heal quickly and often during these moments Rose would ask to go and play.

Hermione was in the front room feeding Hugo when she heard a "crack" outside. Someone had Apparated into the back garden. A second later there was a knock on the back door. Hermione got up settling Hugo on her shoulder patting his back as she walked into the kitchen to open the door. She could see Harry as she pulled it open.

"Harry come in." She held the door for him as he crossed the threshold.

"Hello you two." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Tired." She settled Hugo into the bassinet that was in the corner of the room. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He looked at Hugo and took his tiny hand in his. "He looks so much like Ron."

Hermione put the kettle on the stove. "Yeah I know. Sometimes it actually hurts to look at him." She glanced over at Harry. He had tears in his eyes. She turned towards the sink full of dirty dishes. She hadn't done them this morning. She use to do them immediately after breakfast. Now it didn't matter nothing really did.

Harry rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. "Where's Rosie?"

"Molly and Arthur's. They're a lot more fun to be around these days." She started to cry. "I just can't get it together Harry."

He walked over to her and put his arm around her pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his back and wept. It felt so good just to have someone hold her. She felt pathetic.

Harry rubbed her back. "You know we're here for you right?"

Hermione was starting to get tired of hearing that. They couldn't be there for her not the way she needed, not the way Ron had been. No one could. She pulled away slightly irritated wiping her eyes. "What brings you here?" She took the kettle from the stove and filled the tea pot.

Harry pointed to a file he had placed on the island. "Your boss, Mr. Thomas, asked me to bring those to you. He was hoping you could look them over." Harry took the serving tray from her and set it on the table as she picked up the files and glanced through them.

Sitting next to Harry she poured the tea. "He could have sent those by owl. Do you want to tell me the reason you're really here?"

Harry took a deep breath accepting the teacup she held out for him. "Hermione they found Ron's body."

The teapot clattered to the tray. "Oh" was all she said. Her eyes were filled with tears once again.

Harry took her hand. "They're 99 sure it's Ron. They're bringing the body back tomorrow." He paused as he scanned the room unable to look at Hermione's bowed head, tears flowing down her cheeks. "They need someone to identify the body. Hermione," resting his eyes on her finally, "I thought I might do it for you."

She nodded her head silently. Taking her hand from Harry's grasp she wiped her eyes. "That's it then." She turned to Hugo sleeping in his bassinet. "He's really gone." She was starting to feel anger now. "There was this small sliver of hope inside of me. That one thought that if we didn't find his body he could still be alive somehow. You know? That maybe he had just had amnesia and couldn't find his way home." She gave a small laugh. "How stupid was I? Me, usually so levelheaded and practical, holding onto some silly fantasy." She stood up and went to the sink. She immediately started to do the dishes the Muggle way.

Harry got up. "Hermione, I understand, we all wanted a miracle."

She turned to him furious now. "No!" She was shouting. "You don't understand Harry. Ron is, was, the only man I ever loved. There's never been anyone else for me. He was the only place I ever felt truly safe and that's all gone now. I have two children that I have to raise on my own." He started to say something and she held up her soapy hands. "Don't Harry. I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that I'm not alone and that everyone is here for me. I appreciate the kind words but you'll go home tonight to Ginny. The two of you will make decisions together and when you have a bad day she's there for you. I've lost that and I'm angry. I'm so incredibly angry that I could just scream or hit something. There are some mornings I don't think I'll be able to get up and I just want to curl up and die. But I can't because I have to think about Rose and Hugo. So, don't stand there and tell me you understand because you don't."

He pulled her into his arms. She struggled for a second and then gave in letting him hold her. "Hermione, I am so sorry."

She tried to regain her composure. She took a deep breath and then released it slowly. "Harry, I'm sorry. I know you're only trying to help. I'm just so tired and I'm scared." She pulled back from him and forced a smile. "We'll be alright."

Just then Hugo started to cry. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll tell Molly and Arthur. I was going to go over there anyway."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head. "No, I have to do it on my own." She dried her hands gave him another hug and then went to pick up Hugo.

She lifted her son up and as she cradled him to her he stopped crying. She suddenly felt a sense of calm. It was over. This was her life now. There wasn't going to be any miracle, no happy ending. He was really and truly gone and it was time to pull it together.

The next day Harry positively identified Ron's body. That night he had returned Ron's watch, wand and wedding ring to Hermione. She cried when she read the words engraved on the inside of the ring: _Yours always Hermione_. There was no doubt that this was Ron's ring. It was now on a chain around her neck.

After learning about the return of Ron's body Molly had decided on a small ceremony to finally put him to rest properly. It was just immediate family. Hermione had decided to leave Rose and Hugo with her parents for the day. She didn't want to confuse Rose with a second service.

Hermione spent the burial staring straight ahead as she fingered the gold ring at her throat. She didn't cry at all. She was all cried out.

Molly had dinner for all of them after the burial. They had finished dessert when Harry approached Hermione. He sat next to her putting his arm around her. "You feeling okay?"

She nodded as she sipped her fourth glass of wine. "Not feeling too much at the moment." She held the glass up. "My mum is going to keep the kids tonight. So…." She drained the glass.

Harry looked concerned. "Hermione did Ron ever mention to you about an investigation he was working on within the team?"

Hermione seemed to sober up slightly. "What are you talking about? I don't think so why?"

He leaned forward and spoke quietly. "I asked him about two months before his death to investigate the department. We both felt there was someone within that was leaking information. I was cleaning out his office yesterday and I found a file with a lot of evidence against someone but it didn't contain a name. I think he was trying to confirm the information before he brought it forward to me. Did he ever mention anything to you?"

She shook her head. "Never Harry. Do you think this had something to do with his death?"

Harry shrugged. "I really don't know and who knows if we ever will."

Hermione poured herself another glass of wine. "Why wouldn't he discuss the information with me?" She took a sip.

"Hermione there are certain things in our jobs that we can't discuss. He probably didn't want you in the middle of something that could have possibly been quite dangerous."

She nodded. "Did you ask anyone else?"

"I don't know who I can trust now. Ron was the only one on that team that I trusted completely."

She took another drink. "It doesn't matter now anyway does it? Even if we find out it's not going to bring Ron back. Is it?"

Harry poured himself a glass of wine and holding it up he said, "To Ron."

Hermione smiled. "To Ron."

They both drank deeply. The two of them sat there together, two-thirds of the whole, in their own silent memorial.


	4. Chapter 4

As always it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Mummy, Mummy, he's here!" A nearly three year old Hugo Weasley came running out the back door and to his mother in the garden. Hermione turned around to face him and her breath caught. At that moment he looked exactly like Ron. Bright red hair, blue eyes, freckles and gangly legs. Even his long and straight nose was his father's. The expression on his face was Ron's in miniature. After three years it still panged her heart. She bent down and scooped her son into her arms.

"Are you excited?"

He wrapped his arms around her neck. "A little."

She smiled at him. "Just a little, huh?"

She saw her daughter, auburn curls bouncing, come down the back steps holding the hand of a dark haired man. As they reached Hermione Viktor Krum kissed her cheek lightly and ruffled Hugo's hair. "Vell, you could not ask for a nicer day for a party."

Hermione set Hugo down nodding. "I agree. It's the perfect day for cake and ice cream and presents."

Hugo started jumping up and down. "I'm three today!" He shouted as he started to run around the yard.

Viktor put his arm around Hermione's waist. "He's very happy."

She watched Hugo chase Rose around the garden. A lot had changed in the last three years. The first year after Ron had died she spent just functioning. She went back to work at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Trying to get anything done there was impossible. She was frustrated not to mention the pay was limited. Ron had been the main breadwinner before so she was able to be more whimsical in her career choice. Now with only one income it was another story. The two of them had a savings but she wanted needed that for emergencies. She was constantly worried about something happening to herself and making sure her children were taken care of was a priority. Then there was Ron's share in the joke shop. George insisted it stayed as it was belonging to Ron which meant that it was now hers. She didn't think that was fair so George had compromised by putting it into trust for Rose and Hugo.

So ultimately a year after Ron died she went into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Kingsley fast tracked her through the process. She knew it all anyway and a year later she was a full member of the department. The pay was exceptional but the work hard.

It was a year ago that she reconnected with Viktor. He had moved to England as the new owner and manager of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. Viktor had asked her to draw up all the magical contracts between him and the previous owners. One thing had led to another and here they were dating each other for the last nine months.

Rose and Hugo adored him. He was very good with them and Hermione was happy for them to have a man in their lives that they weren't related to. Hugo looked up to Viktor the most. He tried to walk and talk like him. He even bent his shoulders slightly the way Viktor did. He was also a huge Puddlemere fan now. If Ron had been alive he would've had a fit.

Overall things were okay. She thought of Ron daily and still missed him more that she could say but life went on.

Today was Hugo and Rose's combined birthday celebrations. It was the first time Viktor would be with the entire extended family. They of course had had a dinner or two with Harry and Ginny. There was the occasional tickets to a Quidditch match where George, Bill and Percy brought their kids. This though was the first full Weasley gathering and she was a little nervous. Viktor with her alone was talkative and outgoing but put him in a group especially one this size and he could become introverted and quiet. She was most worried about Molly. She didn't want her to think she was replacing or forgetting Ron. They had talked about it briefly and Molly had said with tears in her eyes that she was glad Hermione was "able to move forward."

Viktor kissed Hermione on the cheek again and brought her out of her thoughts. "Vhat is the matter?"

She shook her head and forced a smile. "Nothing I was just thinking about what all still has to be done before everyone arrives."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry I vill help and it vill all get done."

She smiled genuinely now and nodded. He really was a wonderful man and she was lucky to have him in her life. They spent the rest of the morning getting ready. Mr. and Mrs. Granger arrived to help and by the time the rest of the family arrived everything was perfect.

The party went smoothly. The children had a blast running around and playing Quidditch. Harry and Viktor helped the younger ones on their miniature brooms.

Hermione was in the kitchen when Ginny came in with more dirty dishes. "Thanks Ginny."

Ginny picked up a towel. "Why do you insist on doing so many chores the Muggle way?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's the way I grew up. It's habit I guess plus I find it therapeutic. Not to mention the fact that I've never been very good with household magic."

Ginny put the towel down and flicked her wand. The dishes instantly began to wash and dry themselves. "I think just for today we need a break." She put her arm around Hermione. "You seem happy."

"I am." Hermione smiled. "I really am. The party went well and Rose and Hugo are glowing. What else could I ask for?"

Ginny grabbed a bottle of wine. "You and Viktor seem good."

"We are." Hermione glanced down at the glass of water in her hand. "Sometimes I feel as if I'm still married to Ron though. In here," she touched her heart, "and I feel like I'm betraying him by being happy with someone else. You know?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't Hermione. I'm lucky to not have had to have that experience. But I know that, God forbid, something were to happen to Harry he would want me to be happy. And I think Ron would want that for you as well."

Hermione laughed. "Are you sure about that? I'm not sure how he would feel about me dating Viktor. He had his jealous moments."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah he was a jealous git sometimes wasn't he?"

"I can just hear him now 'you and Vicky'" They burst into laughter.

When Harry entered a few minutes later they were still giggling. "What's so funny?" He asked them.

Hermione took a breath. "We were just imagining what Ron's reaction would be if he knew I was dating Viktor."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It would not be pretty." He imitated Ron. "Stupid pumpkin head." They started laughing again.

Over two thousand miles away a certain red head was just hearing the news of Viktor Krum and Hermione Weasley's relationship via an eight month old copy of the Daily Prophet and he wasn't laughing at all.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is a little shorter and it isn't the most exciting but it needed to be written to explain some things. It all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione and her work partner were working late again. They were creating a House Elves Bill of Rights. Hermione had given up the hope of ever achieving freedom for them. She understood now that their life's calling was to serve. But she could do everything in her power to see that they were treated humanely.

It was 8o'clock and she was finally ready to go. Friday night Molly and Arthur usually kept the children overnight so Hermione could have time alone with Viktor. Tonight she was going to meet him at the match and then hopefully catch a bite to eat.

She got to the stadium just in time to see Puddlemere win their game against Westham, 260 to 120 and Viktor was ecstatic. They had won their last seven games in a row. The two of them had had a romantic dinner and were now at Hermione's house having a glass of wine on the couch. It was late but since she could sleep in tomorrow she didn't care. They had discussed the game and Hermione's Bill as well as the children.

Viktor took Hermione's glass out of her hand and leaned forward to kiss her. "Hermione I hope you know how much I care for you and the children."

She nodded. "Yes I do Viktor. You have been very good to us."

"I vant to be even better to you. I vant you to be my vife."

Hermione stopped breathing for a second. This was not expected at all. "Viktor…I…" She didn't know what to say.

He took her hand. "I know losing Ron has been hard on you but I hope you can find it in your heart to make a space for me."

She felt tears sting her eyes. "Oh Viktor." She leaned forward closing the gap between them and kissed him deeply.

As they separated he pulled her to her feet. "I vant you to be the mother of my sons. Ever since I met you I knew you vere different from other girls. You vere special and I vant to join myself to you for the rest of our lives." He took her in his arms now and began to kiss her passionately almost desperately. "Please Hermione say yes."

She put her hands on either side of his face and looked into his brown eyes and before she knew it she was saying, "Yes I'll marry you."

He picked her up and kissed her again. Setting her on her feet he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. Inside was the largest and most spectacular diamond ring she had ever seen. He took the ring out discarding the box onto the couch. Then taking her hand he slipped it on her finger. "It fits perfectly."

He led her upstairs to the bedroom and the whole time she was thinking about how awkward and uncomfortable the ring felt.

They made love two times that night. The last time was over two hours ago and Hermione was still lying there awake. She listened to Viktor's heavy breathing. He was a great lover but he was so different from Ron. She missed Ron and his touch so much.

She found herself thinking back to Ron's proposal to her. It had been two years after the battle. They had been at a party for the launch of the latest Weasley's Wizard Wheezes line. There were a number of shop owners there from all over the country and Europe. There was even one American buyer. He was very handsome and very into Hermione. Ron spent most of the party fuming. By the end of the night he was in a horrible mood. Hermione could admit it now that she had been flirting with the buyer just to make Ron jealous. He had become complaisant in their relationship. He had taken it for granted that she'd always be there.

As they entered Ron's apartment they had started to fight. After about fifteen minutes he held up his hands and shouted, "That's it! I've had it with men fawning all over you." He shook his head. "Maybe if there's a ring on your finger it'll put an end to it." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring he had been carrying around with him for the past month and a half. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was made of Goblin silver. The band was a delicate filigree pattern with three small diamonds set across it.

Hermione couldn't breath. This was what she had wanted for years Ron's ring on her finger. "What are you saying Ron?"

He took her hand. "I'm saying that I want you as my wife forever." He slipped the ring on her finger.

She had kissed him then. He pulled away and looked into her tear filled eyes. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes a million times yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him.

He pulled away laughing. "If I had known it was this easy to get you to stop fighting with me I'd have asked you a long time ago."

She kissed him for what felt like the millionth time. "I'll never fight with you again."

He led her to his bedroom. "Can I get that in writing?" They had made love all night long and had gotten up early the next morning to tell everyone. It had been magical.

This time was going to be different. She had her children to think about and the Weasley's. She would have to handle it with tact and decorum. None of that crazy abandonment of the first time around.

She thought of that other ring now together with her diamond wedding band in the jewelry box. She was saving them for Rose to wear some day. She would never wear those rings again.

* * *

He had finally gotten a current copy of the Daily Prophet. There on page four was the announcement of the engagement of Viktor Krum to one Hermione Granger Weasley. His blood was boiling as he read the article about the happy couple. How could she? It had only been three years. How could she possibly be in love with someone else enough to marry him after such a short time? He had spent everyday of the last three years thinking of her and only her and here she was dating and marrying other men.

Ron Weasley threw the paper across the room. A tall gorgeous blonde woman walked in. "You did not like the news darling."

"You could say that." He said angrily.

Ron had spent the last three years fighting for his life. He thought back to how this nightmare had all started. He had been about 70 sure Jack Ferguson was the leak in the department. He had been giving information to a number of dark wizards and that final mission had confirmed all he had suspected.

When they were raided he found himself separated from Harry and the rest of the team. He was alone with Ferguson fighting four dark wizards. Before he knew what happened Ferguson had turned on him hitting him with a stunning spell.

He had woken a long time later and realized he had been captured by the wizards they had been fighting. They had spent weeks torturing him for information about the British Ministry and Harry. He fought as much as he could. About two months in they had taken all of his personal possessions including his wedding ring. That more than the torture had broken his heart and spirit completely. That ring had been his last tangible connection to Hermione and now it was gone.

After another month of torture they realized they weren't going to get anything of value from him and they left him for dead. A day later clinging to life he was taken by a group of rebel Muggles who were fighting in the mountains. No one spoke English. He was wandless and without any way of finding his way back.

The band of rebels treated him as a hostage. He got the general idea that they thought he was some kind of spy. They beat him and starved him just enough to keep him immobile and unable to flee.

The first year of captivity was the hardest. He spent every day hoping against hope that Harry would find him. Certainly Hermione would know he was still alive. She would feel it deep in her heart. He kept his mind on her and Rose and their new baby. He or she would have been born. He worried that something might have gone wrong.

The first year came and went and through the second he had lost all hope. He resigned himself to his fate. He stopped fighting his captors and began to follow what orders he could understand.

It was sometime during that second year that a beautiful woman had come to the camp. It turned out she had two brothers fighting in the resistance and she spoke English. He told her that his name was Fred Longbottom and that he was an archeologist who had gotten separated from his group. She relayed the information to the other soldiers but they didn't believe him.

The woman's name was Tatiana and it turned out that she did believe him. She turned up quite frequently at the camp under the pretense that she would try and get the truth out of Fred Longbottom. The rest of the soldiers agreed if they could find out how important he was they may be able to ransom him back to the government.

The beginning of his third year of captivity was spent making plans to get him out of the camp. It took another eight months to set everything in motion.

The night of his escape something went wrong and Ron had been shot. Somehow he Tatiana had managed to still get away. They were now in hiding with her Aunt while Ron's leg healed. He had heard about guns but had never actually had anything to do with them. There was nothing of the sort in the wizarding world and Ron thought they were crude and antiquated.

He had gotten an infection in the wound and now here he was three years later somewhere in Northern Siberia. Not any closer to being home.

Sometime in the last four months he had started a sexual relationship with Tatiana. At first it was for physical release and then it had been in gratitude. He knew she had real feelings for him and he was using that to his advantage. The least he could do was give her the one thing she wanted.

It was after one of these many sexual encounters that Ron decided to tell her what he was. He expected her to freak out or think he was completely mental but she actually believed him. She told him that her Aunt had a very good friend who claimed to be a witch. She said she had seen the woman do some amazing things.

Ron immediately felt his hopes soar. This was the break he needed. They arranged to go see the woman as soon as possible. Two days later they were in a thatched cottage about a thirty minute walk from Tatiana's Aunt.

Inna, had to be at least eighty years old. She was wrinkled and hunched over. Her long grey hair was wound up onto the back of her head in a braided bun. Immediately upon meeting her Ron knew she was a witch. Everything in her cottage was of wizard make.

After speaking to her for about fifteen minutes, with Tatiana translating, she finally believed Ron's story. She told him there were very few wizards left in the area. Those that were here had all gone into hiding years ago. She did have a nephew that came by every few days to check on her. He would be here in two days time. She told them to come back then.

Ron was blissfully happy on the walk back to Tatiana's Aunt's house. He was going to get home. Home to Hermione and their family. He was making a mental note of everything he was going to do as soon as he got there. He noticed Tatiana being very quiet and very somber. He put his arm around her as they walked. He knew this was hard for her. He would be leaving and she would never see him again. He decided to try and be conscience of her feelings by toning down his own enthusiasm.

Upon meeting Inna's nephew he received the copies of the Daily Prophet. Her nephew tried to keep up with the Wizarding world by getting newspapers from a few different countries. They spent the next two weeks working out all the details. The nephew had a friend who worked at the Russian Ministry of Magic located in St. Petersburg. They would have to travel the Muggle way to the Ministry and from there he could contact England and hopefully be on his way home.

The night before he left he made love to Tatiana. Afterwards she had clung to him and cried. He tried to reassure her that in time everything would be okay and she should be brave. Then he thanked her for all her help by making love to her again.

When dawn came he was ready to go. He cared about Tatiana but his heart was in England with Hermione and he wouldn't be complete until he was back with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks as always for all the wonderful feedback. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry had been on a weeklong mission in Scotland when he got an urgent owl from the Ministry ordering him back immediately. He entered Kingsley's office feeling extremely apprehensive.

Kingsley asked him to sit down and as he did Kingsley explained why he asked Harry back. "We have a situation Harry. We just got a very detailed missive from the Ministry in Russia. They claim that Ronald Weasley is there asking for help to return to England."

Harry just stared at Kingsley for a moment trying to grasp what he just heard. How can it be? "I'm sorry Sir this must be some kind of mistake. Ron died three years ago. I identified his body it's impossible." He felt like the whole room was turning on it's side. He stood up and took a glass of water from the side table.

Kinsley watched Harry intently. "I know this is a shock Harry but the Ministry sent detailed information that only Ron or someone from your department could have known."

Harry sat down again his thoughts were racing. "It could be another trap."

Kingsley nodded. "I thought the same thing but we can't afford to anger the Russian Ministry by accusing them of anything dishonest. I told them I would send you there to investigate this whole matter." He stood up and started to pace. "We need to keep this under wraps until we know for certain. We can't say anything." He stopped pacing and looked at Harry. "Not to anyone. Do you understand?"

"What about Hermione? I can't not tell her about this."

"You can't Harry. What if their wrong? You will get her hopes up for nothing. It's not fair to her. Let's handle this carefully. How soon can you leave?" He was picking up the file and handing it to Harry.

Harry stood up taking the file. "Right now. Just let me send Ginny an owl to let her know that I've had a change in missions."

Kingsley nodded. "Great. You do that and I'll arrange the Portkeys."

Harry left the office and ran to the owlery. His head was a mass of questions. How could this be? He thought back to the day he had to I.D. Ron's body. The body had been bruised and battered but there had been no doubt in his mind that it was Ron. Not to mention the fact that his wedding ring and watch were found on his person. It was Ron. The Russian Ministry must be mistaken. It had to be an imposter. But what if it were true? What if he was alive? His heart skipped a beat. He would have his best mate back. It would be a miracle.

He penned a quick note to Ginny explaining that he had a top secret mission and he'd be back as soon as he could.

Before he knew it he had left taking his first Portkey from Kingsley's office. Two days later he was in St. Petersburg at the Russian Ministry in an office waiting anxiously. It took awhile to get the interpreter to the office so he could speak to their Minister of Magic.

Now he was waiting for Ron, or who he hoped was Ron, to enter. After ten minutes the door reopened. The man who entered was a emaciated version of the Ron he had known. His hair was long, too long and there was a full beard on his face. His eyes were dull and with dark circles underneath. It looked as if he hadn't slept in months. He was thinner than Harry had ever seen him.

Harry processed this all in a matter of seconds and knew immediately this was his best friend. There was no doubt in his mind. "Ron?"

Ron nodded and Harry rushed across the office to hug him patting him on the back. "Ron, my God, this is a miracle." He pulled back looking at him. "I have a million questions for you."

Just then the Minister said something in Russian. The interpreter translated. "You have to ask the questions. He might be an imposter."

Harry turned back to Ron. "Sorry about this mate."

Ron shrugged. "I've been through worse in the last three years."

Harry proceeded to ask Ron a series of questions. What was Rose's first word? Dada. What was the date of your wedding? April 28, 2000. Anyone could know that Ron had responded. What did he see when he looked in the Mirror of Erisid? Myself head boy holding the house cup. What was the Patronus that led the two of them to the Sword of Gryffindor in the Forest of Dean? A Doe. Where was the first place they had camped on their quest for the Horcruxes? The field where the Quidditch World Cup had taken place. What did I tell you the night before you married Hermione?

Ron smiled for the first time and answered. "You told me that I was making the right decision and that I was one of the luckiest men in the world. Then you threatened to personally hex me if I ever hurt her. I am paraphrasing but it was something to that effect."

Harry embraced his best friend again. "Ron I can't believe this we had what we thought was your body. Your ring and watch."

Ron nodded. "They removed those from me a month or so after I was captured. I think I heard something about them using a Muggle and something about Polyjuice potion. I think the team searching for me was an inconvenience for them. They needed to throw you guys off the trail"

"Well it worked. What did they want with you?"

"They asked me constant questions about the Ministry, our department, you."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "This is all my fault. I should have been with you during that fight."

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath releasing it. "It's no one's fault mate. It happened. I'm alive and that's all that matters. I just want to go home."

Harry turned to the Minister and explained that they wanted to return to England as soon as possible.

He nodded and the interpreter translated. "We will have a Portkey for you first thing in the morning. 8 a.m."

They were shown back to their rooms. Once they were settled Ron recounted his last three years for Harry. He even showed him the scar from the gunshot wound in his upper thigh.

Ron then asked about his family. "Do I have a son or another daughter?"

Harry smiled broadly. "You have a son." He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out his wallet and removed the picture he had in there of James, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo from the party a few weeks ago.

Ron took it from Harry and ran his fingers over his son and daughter's faces. They were laughing in the picture. His eyes filled with tears. Rose was so big. Her chocolate brown eyes, so like her mother's, were sparkling and his son three years old and a complete stranger to Ron but he loved him instantly. The tears started to slide down his cheeks. He closed his eyes. "What's his name?"

Harry wiped at his own tear filled eyes. "Hugo Ronald and he's an exact copy of you."

Ron handed the photo back to Harry. She had named him Hugo after all. It pleased him to know that she had done that. "How is she?"

Harry sat down in a chair. "When we first thought you were dead she was in total despair. I have never seen Hermione so distraught. We were all really worried about her."

Ron turned his back on Harry and gritted his teeth. "She seems to be over it now though."

Harry was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Her engagement to that idiot Krum. She doesn't seem too upset at the moment."

"Look Ron it's been three years. We had all been encouraging her to get on with her life."

Ron didn't turn around. "I'm really tired Harry. I think I need to get some sleep now."

Harry stood up. "Of course. I'll see you in the morning."

Ron didn't respond. He just went into the bathroom closing the door. Harry realized at that moment that they weren't getting the same Ron they had lost three years ago. This was a Ron that had been to hell and back and things would probably never be the same again.

Ron and Harry had arrived in Kingsley office by Portkey two days later. They were both exhausted. Kingsley grabbed Ron's hand and shook it telling him how glad he was to have one of his greatest Aurors back.

"We need to do a debriefing guys before you can do anything else." He glanced at Ron. "This might take awhile."

Ron ran a hand over his face. "Fucking hell, I just want to go home."

Harry very hesitantly said, "Ron we haven't told anyone yet. We wanted to make sure it was really you first." He put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Look you guys start the debriefing I'll go call Ginny and I'll get the lay of the land." Harry reached for his cell phone and stepped out of the office to make the call.

He had gotten himself and Ginny cell phones a few years back. Some times, like this, it was a bit easier then owls when you needed instant contact. After three rings she picked up. "Hey babe, are you back?"

Harry felt his eyes well up with tears. He knew losing Ron had been hard on Ginny and he couldn't wait to tell her. "Yeah, I just got in. I have to do the debriefing and I'll be home."

"Great! We're at Mum and Dad's. What time do you think you'll be done and I'll meet you at home." There was such happiness in her voice.

"No you guys stay there. I want to talk to you altogether."

"Harry are you alright?" Now there was concern in her voice.

Leave it to Ginny to know when something was wrong with him. "Just tired. This was a rough mission." He lied. "I missed my wife and kids."

"Well your wife and kids missed you."

"Hey is Hermione there?"

"No she's going to Viktor's match. The kids are here though. Mum's going to keep them over night so she and Viktor can have some alone time. I don't know why she doesn't just let him stay at the house with her. I mean they are going to be married."

No they're not Harry thought to himself and then said to her, "She's just being careful. You know Hermione."

"Yeah I do. Look hurry home and just in case you're wondering we are definitely having sex tonight."

Harry smiled at her boldness. It was so Ginny. "In that case I'll tell Kingsley to screw his debriefing." He could hear her laugh. "See you shortly and I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Then she hung up. Harry stood there for a few minutes in the hall clutching the phone in his sweaty hands. Things were about to change and they had no idea at this moment how much.

* * *

The debriefing took three hours. Ron told Kingsley everything including Ferguson's betrayal. Kingsley was shocked but immediately wrote the order for Ferguson's arrest.

Ron was physically and emotionally exhausted by the time they were finished. It was hard enough living the last three years but to have to retell it in such detail just brought it all back.

Kingsley looked between Ron and Harry. "Can you handle it from here?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah I prefer it that way. I want to proceed carefully."

Kingsley nodded. "Then I'll leave you guys to it. Ron, there's a place for you on the team whenever you're ready. Just let Harry know." He shook Ron's hand. "Welcome back."

Ron nodded standing up. "Thank you Sir." Kingsley left and Ron started to pace. "I want to see my family, tonight, Harry."

Harry was afraid of this. "Ron, you have to let me talk to everyone first and break this to them. You can't just waltz in there and act like nothing happened."

Ron stopped pacing. "I know that Harry, but I've spent the last three years in complete agony. I need to see them. Where are they?"

"Ron….."

"Where are they?" He was getting angry.

"Their at the Burrow along with everyone else." Harry sat down in a chair.

Ron glanced at Harry. "Is Hermione there?" Something told him he already knew the answer.

Harry shook his head. "She's out with Viktor. She usually goes to the game and then out. Your Mum keeps the children overnight so Hermione can have a break."

Ron snorted. "You mean so she can fuck Krum without any interference from my children." He stressed the word "my".

"Ron, she's under a tremendous about of stress with work and the children and she handles it wonderfully. She's a great mother sometimes though she needs a break." Harry got up and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Look mate this has all been exhausting. Why don't you go to Grimmauld Place? Get cleaned up, have a bite to eat and get a good nights sleep. Give me twenty four hours to explain the situation to everyone and then we'll take it from there. Okay?"

Ron shook his head looking at the clock. "You have till noon tomorrow. I'll be at the Burrow then." He took a deep breath. "I need your invisibility cloak."

Harry closed his eyes sighing. "Ron don't do this."

Ron held out his hand. "Please Harry I have to see her. I promise I won't reveal myself. I just want to lay eyes on her for the first time in three years. Just for a minute and then I'll go to Grimmauld Place. I promise. Please."

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the cloak. "Ron I really think this is a bad idea. Wait until tomorrow."

Ron ignored him gripping the temporary wand Kingsley had given him he started to pull the door open. He stopped and turned back to Harry. "Thanks for coming for me, mate."

Harry felt his eyes well up with tears again. "I just wish it had been sooner."

"Me too." The door shut behind him.

Harry pulled himself together and Disapparated. He entered the Burrow to squeals of delight from his children, Rose, Hugo and Ginny too. After kissing and hugging them all, Rose and Hugo a bit more than the rest, he pulled the adults into the other room and told them about Ron. Molly actually swayed on the spot and nearly passed out. They were all in shock.

Ten minutes after Harry's news though and a sense of excitement was running through them. Ron was back. It was a miracle. Molly immediately began to plan a welcome home lunch. Arthur and Harry left to tell everyone else.

A short distance away Ron was waiting for Hermione to arrive home. He was leaning against the banister of the porch under the cloak. He didn't have his watch so he wasn't sure of the time. He felt like he had been waiting for hours when he heard a "pop" and turned to see Hermione coming up the walk.

She was laughing and she never looked more beautiful. He wanted so badly to let her know he was there but he had promised Harry he wouldn't. She stopped at the front door fumbling for her keys. That was when Ron became aware of him.

Viktor wrapped his arms around her waist from behind kissing her neck. "Tell me who vas he. I von't go in until you tell me." He was smiling.

She turned in his arms kissing his lips. "Are you jealous?"

"Vhy should I be jealous? You're mine."

She raised her eyebrows in mock outrage. "Excuse me but I am my own person. I don't belong to anyone." She kissed him again.

His hands rested on her bottom as he pulled her to him. "Let's go inside and I vill show you just how much you belong to me."

It was all Ron could do to not punch the arrogant Bulgarian. He waited until they were in the house, his house and upstairs before he Disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

He was more angry than he had been in a very long time. His entire life had been stolen from him. Hermione had looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. How could she have moved on so quickly? He had spent the last three years only thinking of her. She had been what kept him going every day. The thought that if he ever got back home she would be waiting for him.

Instead he comes back to find someone else in his place and in her bed. It was driving him crazy. He threw the cloak across the room. How dare she allow Krum into his house with his children?

He threw himself down on the couch collapsing in pure exhaustion and anger. Tomorrow it would all change. He would put a stop to it once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a quick note I'm hoping to be able to keep up with this story but unfortunately school is winding down and as of next week I'll have children home full time. I write all my stories long hand and then type them up and edit them on my laptop so it is a very time consuming process but I promise to do my best. Thanks for the wonderful responses. I would like to make a comment regarding grammar it is definitely not my strong suit. I'm here to post what I think is a pretty good story not a great American novel. So while I appreciate any and all comments you should be aware that the grammar will probably not improve. On that note enjoy the next chapter and as always this wonderful world belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione had woken when Viktor left and then had gone back to sleep. Now she was being startled awake by a knocking on the door. She glanced at the clock 7:50. Getting up and putting her robe on she rushed downstairs hoping that the children were alright. Looking through the glass she saw Harry standing there. She opened the door and upon seeing him knew something was horribly wrong. He was pale and looked like he hadn't slept.

"What's wrong Harry? What's happened?" She closed the door as he rushed in.

Turning to her he said, "Can we sit down for a minute?"

She followed him to the couch sitting next to him. "Harry you are really scaring me. What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath. "You know how I just got back from Russia?" She nodded and he continued. "I didn't go there for work per se." He took her hand. "We had information from the Russian Ministry that they had a man there claiming to be Ron."

She shook her head. "Well that's impossible Ron's dead, you yourself identified the body. What was this? An imposter?"

Harry looked at her nervously. "Hermione it's the greatest thing ever. He's alive."

Her heart stopped and she couldn't breath for a minute. "What? How can that be?"

He smiled tentatively. "Ron was captured three years ago by the dark wizards we had been fighting. They left him for dead," Hermione gasped covering her mouth with her free hand as Harry squeezed the one he was holding, "and then he was found by a group of rebels where he was held until a week ago."

Hermione was speechless for a moment. "What about the body? How…?"

"We think they used Polyjuice potion on some other poor soul killing him to throw our team off the trail."

Hermione stood up and walked to the window staring out into the garden. "Where is he?" She whispered.

"He's at Grimmauld Place. Hermione he's been through a lot. I brought the debriefing along with me so you can read it."

She rested her hands on the windowsill. "I need to see him." She started to cry. "I have to tell him about Viktor before he hears about it from someone else."

He stood up. "He already knows and to be honest he's not very happy about it."

She was visibly shaking. "Oh God, I've betrayed him."

Harry rested his hand on her arm. "Hermione, you thought he was dead. We all did. No one can fault you for moving on."

"I should have known. How could I not have known? We were so connected. I should have been able to feel him." She turned tear filled eyes to Harry. "I didn't have faith."

Harry pulled her into a hug. "None of us could have ever in a million years have known he was still alive. We all encouraged you to get on with your life." He rubbed her back. "Look this has been a huge shock." He pulled away from her looking into her eyes. "You need to shower, get dressed and read the debriefing. Then we'll go together to the Burrow. Ron's meeting us there at noon."

Hermione groaned. "Rose and Hugo, how am I going to explain this?"

"Children are much more accepting of things. We'll do it together." He gave her a half smile as she started up the stars to shower and change.

They got to the Burrow two hours later where Hermione tried to explain to the children as simply as possible that their father was alive.

Rose became teary and very quiet. Hugo sensing the seriousness of the situation sat silently next to his sister. Hermione took both of their hands. "Do you have any questions?"

Rose raised her eyes to her mother. "Are you still going to marry Viktor?"

Hermione shook her head. "No honey I'm married to your daddy."

"So there won't be a wedding? I'm not going to get a pretty new dress?" She was stating to cry.

Hermione hugged her. "We can still buy you a dress. Okay?"

"Are we still going to see Viktor?"

Hermione squeezed her hand. "Of course but maybe not quite as often."

Hugo finally spoke up. "I want to see Viktor now."

Rose decided to join her brother. "He's still taking us to the match on Thursday right? Because he promised us he would."

"Yeah he promised." Hugo added.

Hermione pulled both of them into her embrace. "We'll work all of this out okay."

Hugo pulled away and crawled onto Molly's lap. She held him tightly. His eyes were filling up with tears.

Hermione stood up. "Let's get our shoes on. I'm going to take you to Grandmamma and Grandpa's house."

She gathered the children up and within the half hour they were at her parents house and she was back at the Burrow waiting with everyone else for Ron's arrival.

When they heard the "pop" in the front yard Molly went rushing outside followed by the rest of the family. Hermione was last to leave the house. She stood in the doorway watching Molly sobbing as she grippped Ron tightly to her. One by one everyone embraced him. Hermione was shocked to see how thin he was. He looked much older then when she had last laid eyes on him. Her breath caught as their eyes locked over George's shoulder.

Instantly she felt the tears start to well up. All she wanted to do was wrap him in her arms and never let go.

He approached her slowly. "Hermione."

She ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him tightly.

He picked her up off the ground and held her for a minute before placing her back on her feet.

"Ron," she rested her hands on either side of his face, "my sweet Ron." The tears were flowing down her face now. "I've missed you so very much."

As she leaned forward to kiss him he whispered, "Have you?"

She pulled back. "How can you ask me that?"

His grip on her waist tightened. "Were you missing me last night while you were fucking Krum?"

She tried to pull away but he would not let her go. The smile that had been on her face just seconds ago disappeared. "Don't be mean." She whispered back.

He smiled a smile that was anything but happy. "Don't you dare tell me what to do."

Then Arthur approached them. "Come on you two love birds. Let's go in, your mum has a wonderful lunch ready."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand giving it a hard squeeze and turned to his family. "Can you guys give us a few minutes?"

Molly smiled knowingly. "Of course. I'll go in and get everything ready. You two take your time."

Ron was silent while everyone went into the house. He continued to hold her hand as he started to walk towards the garden shed.

She was panting trying to keep up with him. He seemed so angry. She had never seen him like this before and it scared her.

They entered the shed and he shut the door. He immediately started to pace back and forth. She held up her hands. "Ron please, let's go back to the house have some lunch and then we'll go home and we'll get our life back."

"Harry told me I have a son." It was as if she hadn't spoken.

She went to him then tentatively reaching a hand out to touch his arm. He stopped pacing. She looked at him. "You do and he's wonderful. He looks just like you." She reached up with her hand resting it against his cheek. When he didn't pull back she felt more confident. She raised her other hand and gently pulled his face down to hers.

As their lips touched Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body up against his. She buried her fingers into his overgrown hair. It felt so good to be with him. It was like a piece of her that had been missing was now found. Everything was finally right with her world.

He deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her. It was like he had been starved for the last three years and she was a feast that had been laid out just for him.

He pushed his hand up and under her shirt cupping her breast. He could feel her nipple harden through her bra. A small moan escaped her as his lips covered her neck.

He took a couple of steps backwards sitting down on the bench that was placed against the wall. He pulled her between his legs. Her eyes were heavy with desire. He rested his hands on her hips. "You've filled out here and," he cupped her breasts, "here."

"My body changed after Hugo. It never quite went back to what it was before." She leaned over and kissed him again.

He very slowly guided her down to her knees. She looked up at him with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and he felt himself harden even more.

She knew what he wanted and she was only too happy to oblige him. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Pushing his tee shirt up a little she kissed his bare stomach.

He helped her out by lifting up as she pulled his pants and boxers down a bit freeing him. She took him into her mouth. She slowly moved up and down as he entwined his fingers in her hair.

She glanced up at him and saw that his head was back against the wall with his eyes shut. After a few minutes she felt his grip on her hair tighten. She knew he was close to release. As he held her in place she was ready and only too willing to accept him fully.

Once he was finished she slowly stood up. They had often in the past used oral sex as foreplay and she presumed that that was the case now. She was getting ready to straddle him when he abruptly stood up pushing her back as he did so. Pulling his boxers and jeans up he stepped away from her.

"Ron what are you doing?" She was extremely confused.

"Mum probably has lunch ready. We don't want to keep everyone waiting." He hadn't even turned around to look at her.

She rushed to face him. "Ron," she whispered leaning up on her tiptoes she kissed him.

He could taste himself on her lips as he kissed her back. He had made a decision and he was standing by it. He, more roughly than he intended, pushed her away.

She looked startled. "What's wrong?"

"Did you really think I was going to make love to you when just over twelve hours ago you were fucking Krum?" He ran a hand through his hair. "You let me know once you've had your period and then we'll talk. If you end up pregnant I want to know without a doubt it's mine." He stepped around her pulling the door open and then stopped. "Oh and Hermione," he said as he turned back to face her, "I want my children home by six o'clock tonight." He slammed the door as he walked out.

Hermione sat down on the bench he had just vacated and cried. She should have been so happy. The one thing she had wanted more than any other had happened. Ron was alive and home. But right now she was completely miserable. He was as lost to her at this moment as he had been three years ago.

* * *

Hermione ate very little at lunch. She needed time alone with Ron to talk but it was impossible here. As she helped clear the dishes Molly pulled her aside. "Are you alright dear?"

Hermione nodded feeling the tears start she wiped her eyes. "Sorry."

Molly put an arm around her and squeezed. "I know this is all a big shock and it's overwhelming."

Hermione nodded again. "I guess that's it."

Harry stepped into the kitchen bringing more dirty dishes and cutlery in. Molly rushed out leaving him alone with Hermione.

He put the dishes in the sink. "You alright?"

Hermione forced a smile. "Just great."

Harry leaned against the counter with his arms folded. "Hermione I've known you for nearly twenty one years. I know when something's bothering you. Talk to me."

She started to cry. "He's so angry about everything. I feel as if he's a stranger and not the man I love."

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean. I think we need to give him some time though. Let him get settled back at home. Once he's back there with you, Rose and Hugo you'll see he'll come around."

She nodded wiping her eyes. "Listen I need to get the children. He's insisting they come home tonight but first I have to go see Viktor and explain all this. I don't want him to hear about Ron's return via the Prophet. Could you maybe try and talk to Ron? See if he'll open up to you."

Harry nodded and gave her a hug. She smiled at him. "Thanks and please don't tell him I've gone to Viktor's he'll just be angry about it if you do."

Harry promised. She went inside and said her goodbyes. Kissing Ron she told him she'd meet him at home shortly.

Within twenty minutes she was with Viktor and had told him everything. He was totally stunned. "Are you sure it's him?" He whispered.

Hermione nodded. "Positive." She stared at his dark head which was bowed. "Viktor I hope you realize how very much I care about you but under the current circumstances we can't be together."

He raised his head looking her in the eyes. "You could claim abandonment. Have the marriage bond dissolved. Ve could still be together." He took her hand in his. "Please Hermione, I vill not give up on us."

Tears shone in her eyes. "Ron didn't abandon me he was unable to get home. There is a huge difference." She smiled sadly at him. "Besides I love him and I never stopped loving him." She removed the diamond ring from her finger. She held it out to him.

He took it staring at it. "Can I still see Rose and Hugo once in awhile?"

She squeezed his hand. "Of course. Besides I don't think they'd have it any other way. They adore you." She stood up.

He joined her. "You vill still bring them to the match on Thursday."

"Yes I will." She kissed him gently on the cheek. "See you Thursday Viktor." She smiled sadly and Disapparated.


	8. Chapter 8

After a week of end of school activities, dance recitals, and parties my children finally indulged me the past few hours by swimming in the pool so I was able to type up and edit the new chapter. I'm now realizing this is turning out to be a lot longer than I had planned. Hopefully I don't lose you guys as readers. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was 6:20 when Hermione walked through the door with Rose and Hugo. Ron was waiting for them. He looked at Hermione. "You're late." He then looked at Hugo in her arms and Rose clinging to her mother's leg. He came forward and knelt down in front of Rose. "Hey sweetheart. Do you remember me?"

Rose nodded her brown eyes never leaving his. "A little."

Tears were welling up in his eyes. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too daddy."

Ron stood up tousling her hair. He smiled at Hugo. "Hello there big guy."

Hugo turned his face into Hermione's neck. Hermione looked at Ron. "Sorry." She mouthed then out loud she said, "How about Daddy goes upstairs with us and we'll take baths and get into our pajamas? How does that sound?"

Hugo didn't respond but Rose nodded and boldly left her mother's side stepping in front of her dad. "Can I show you my room daddy?"

He smiled at her. "I would love to see your room Rosie."

She then reached out and took his hand. He followed her up the stairs never letting go of her hand.

It warmed Hermione's heart to see Rose and Ron walking upstairs together hand in hand. This was going to be hard for the children especially Hugo. He was still at an age where explaining certain things was hard.

By 7:15 the children were tucked in and asleep. Ron checked on them one last time as Hermione went to the spare bedroom. He found her there five minutes later surrounded by boxes.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up from a box she was opening. "I just thought you might need some of your old clothes. I wasn't sure what you had brought with you."

He held up his hands. "This is pretty much it."

She was pulling out shirts and pants along with robes and underwear. She was piling it all on the bed.

He was amazed. "I can't believe you kept all this stuff." He was holding up one of his old robes.

She smiled. "Everyone kept telling me it was time to clear out your things and I wasn't ready. So to shut them all up I boxed it all and stored it in here. These things had belonged to you and I couldn't let them go to some complete stranger." She opened a smaller box. This one contained his personal items like his comb, watch even his old toothbrush. She held it up. "I was really pathetic."

Then she saw buried at the bottom of the box his wand. Pulling it out she handed it to him. "I was going to save this for Hugo."

He held it in his hand twirling it between his fingers. It felt good to have his wand back. He lifted his eyes to hers. "Thanks."

She went to him then. "Give the children time. They'll come around. You're their father and there's a bond between you that can't be broken." She leaned forward and kissed him gently at first then a little more passionately.

He reluctantly pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower and change." He picked up a pair of pajama bottoms and left the room.

Hermione sighed and slowly started to organize the clothing so she could move it back into the master bedroom tomorrow. It was after nine by the time she had finished.

She entered their room to find Ron on the bed pouring over photo albums he must have found in her office. He looked up at her as she walked over.

"I hope you don't mind," he said holding up the book.

She shook her head. "Of course not." She stepped into the bathroom to change into her pajamas, wash up and brush her teeth. When she came back out Ron was crying.

Hermione rushed over to the bed and sat next to him. "Ron what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "This," he motioned to the albums, "I've missed it all. Three years of birthdays and Christmases and family gatherings. Hugo's first time on a broom. It should have been me teaching him not Harry."

She took his hand. "Believe me when I tell you that there was not a single moment that I did not wish it had been you." She took the album from him and shut it. "We'll fill new albums full of new pictures and new memories of all of us together as a family. Okay?"

He leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly. It was then that he saw a flash of gold at her neck. He reached his hand up and picked up the chain that contained his wedding band. He smiled. "I was wondering what happened to this. I thought it was lost forever."

She lifted her arms unhooking the chain and sliding the ring from it. She placed it in his outstretched hand. He slid it onto his finger and looked up at her. His eyes were still shining with tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She shook her head her own eyes filling with tears now. "For what?"

He fingered the gold band twisting it around his finger. "I've been so angry since I returned."

She touched his cheek. "You have every right to be angry Ron. Three years of your life, our life, were stolen from you." She stood up and walked over to the dresser resting her hands on the top of it. "I'm angry." She started to cry. "I betrayed you and my heart aches because of it."

He got up and went to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Looking at her reflection in the mirror he said, "You may have betrayed me physically but you never betrayed me in your heart. I realize that now." He pushed her hair back kissing the side of her neck. "And that's what really matters."

She bowed her head. "It's true Ron. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. My heart was always yours." She glanced up and met his eyes in the mirror.

Without breaking eye contact he very slowly pushed his hands under her tank shirt. His fingers trailed upward over her bare skin. She was so soft. Her skin felt like silk against his hands. He reached her breasts and cupped them. His thumbs rubbed against her already harden nipples. He whispered in her ear, "Do you like that?" He pinched them lightly.

She nodded blushing slightly. She laid her head back onto his shoulder. He kissed her exposed neck as he continued to fondle her breasts. "I want you so bad right now." He rubbed his erection against her bottom.

He removed his hands from her breasts and trailed them down her stomach. He pushed them under the waistband of her cotton pajama pants and into her underwear. He slid his fingers between her thighs as he watched her in the mirror. Her lips parted she released the softest moan.

He wasn't surprised to find her wet already. That was his Hermione so straitlaced and proper on the outside and underneath a very bold and sexual woman. It was the one area of their marriage that they never had trouble with. The same passion she had for elf and goblin rights she transferred to their bedroom and Ron loved it.

He rubbed his fingers against her swollen bud just the way he knew she liked while he continued to kiss her neck. She pushed her bottom against his erection. "Ron….please?"

He turned her around and started to kiss her full on the mouth pushing his tongue in deep. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He led her to the bed kissing her the whole time. Pushing her back he grabbed his wand and placed the "Muffliato" spell on the door. He didn't want the children to hear them.

He pulled his shirt over his head throwing it on the floor. He then grabbed Hermione's pajama bottoms and tugged them off. Which left her in her panties and tank shirt. He crawled next to her on the bed kissing her deeply.

She pushed her hands through his hair tugging at it. She pulled back from his kiss looking him in the eyes she whispered, "I love you."

Hearing her say those words meant more to Ron then almost anything else. The two of them weren't the lovey-dovey types. The love was always there and it was always implied but they weren't ones to fawn over each other. When they had said it to one another in the past it always meant something deep and this time was no different.

He kissed her and then whispered, "I love you too." He decided to show her just how much.

He worked his way down her body kissing every inch of it. He reached her underwear and pulled them off. Spreading her legs he settled himself between them. Right at that moment he thought she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Her skin was flushed and pink, her legs were open wide for him and her hair was in usual disarray. He pushed both hands beneath her bottom lifting her up slightly and then kissed her inner thigh softly. "You are so beautiful, Hermione."

When his mouth finally reached her center she thought she would explode into a million pieces. Ron was always very good when it came to this and it had been so long since she felt him in this way.

He pushed two fingers deep inside of her as his tongue continued to tease her. After a minute the thought of Viktor Krum doing this to her entered his head. He was overcome with such an intense jealousy that it almost blinded him. He pushed his fingers in and out of her harder and faster than he had ever done before.

He felt her shudder against his mouth as a soft, "Oh God" was released from her lips. He quickly pulled his pajama bottoms and boxers off and then removing her tank top he entered her in one hard thrust. As he started to move deep inside of her he whispered, "Look at me Hermione."

She slowly turned her head and opened her eyes which were heavy with desire. He pumped harder and deeper. "Did Krum ever do that to you?"

"What?" She was confused.

"Krum. Did he ever make you come the way I just did?" He was feeling angry again.

She shook her head. "Never." She pulled him down so she could kiss him.

He continued to thrust deeply into her. Right at that moment all he wanted to do was possess her completely. Remind her to whom she belonged. He wanted to erase Krum's touch from her body. He pulled out abruptly and came onto her stomach. That was a little too close.

Hermione was shocked. He had never done that before. It was then that she realized he wasn't going to give her what she wanted, which was all of him, until he was sure she wasn't pregnant. She thought maybe he had come to his senses but she had been wrong.

He was laid back on the pillow breathing hard, his eyes shut. "Fuck," he whispered.

She reached for some tissues from the bedside table and cleaned herself off. Then getting up she grabbed her pajamas and panties and walked into their bathroom. As she washed up she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She just wanted her life and marriage back the way it use to be and she wasn't sure that was possible.

She came back into the bedroom ten minutes later. Ron was sound asleep. Undoing the "Muffliato" spell she went and checked on the children. Like their father they were sound asleep.

Once back in the bedroom she crawled under the covers and tired to sleep. She laid there for what seemed like hours before finally drifting into a fitful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize for the long delay. This chapter should have been two but I combined them since I haven't posted in awhile. Thanks as always for all the wonderful support and positive feedback you have all given me. It means a lot to know that people are reading and liking what you are writing. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The next couple of days were a readjustment period for all of them. Ron was as much of a slob now as he had been before. For Hermione three years of a neat and orderly home were all gone now. He was worse than the children. A trail of his "stuff" was a map of everywhere he had been.

The children were starting to warm to him. She wasn't surprised by this. Rose had always been a very outgoing and sociable girl so unlike Hermione. And Hugo, much more shy, trusted his sister's judgment. If she was accepting of Ron then he would be too.

Ron was still moody especially whenever the children mentioned Viktor which was quite often. They couldn't understand why he was suddenly absent from their lives. Sunday afternoon Rose had innocently asked if Viktor would be coming over after Sunday dinner. This was an understandable question because Viktor would normally stop by after their Sunday dinners.

Hermione glanced at Ron who was sitting across from Rose at the chess table. He had been teaching her for the past thirty minutes and he had been elated but now he looked like he wanted to hex someone.

He pushed his chair back. "Rose," he said angrily, "you are not going to see Viktor anymore. Do you understand?"

Tears had started to well up in her big brown eyes. "What? Why not?"

Hugo who had been sitting on the couch reading with Hermione suddenly started to cry. "I want to see Viktor."

Ron started to put the chess pieces back in their case. "You both stop this. We are a family and Viktor is not a part of it."

Rose looked questioningly at her mother. "Mummy, we are still going to the match on Tuesday right?"

Hermione started to answer when Ron interrupted her. "What match?" Then he realized. "No one is going anywhere on Tuesday." He slammed the chess case onto the table.

Hermione stood up holding a still crying Hugo in her arms. "Ron could we please go talk about this in the other room?"

He glared at her and then left the room without a word. Hermione knelt down next to Rose setting Hugo on his feet. "Listen to me you two. I'm going to talk to Daddy and everything will be fine."

Rose sniffed. "We can still go right Mummy?"

Hermione smiled indulgently at her daughter. "Yes we can still go. Don't worry." She kissed them both on the top of their heads. "Now you two play for a bit while I talk to Daddy."

Rose took her brother's hand and they sat down together on the floor and began to build a tower out of blocks.

Hermione took a deep breath opening the door that led to the kitchen. Ron was leaning against the counter a glass of Firewhiskey clutched in his hand. Hermione glanced at the newly opened bottle and guessed he had had at least two glasses already.

"Ron…" she started.

He drained the glass in one swallow and felt the liquid burn through him. "You are not going to that match."

Hermione could hear the edge in his voice and it angered her. "How dare you tell me what I can and can not do?"

He slammed the glass down on the counter and grabbed her by her upper arms. "You are my fucking wife!" He was shouting at her. "And those are my fucking children! How dare you decide where they are going without consulting me?"

Tears were filling her eyes. "Ron please, you're hurting me."

He realized he was squeezing her harder than he intended to. He let go of her and picked up the bottle pouring himself another drink. "They are not going to that game on Tuesday."

She rubbed the spot where he had been holding her. "Ron, we can't do that to them." She was trying to choose her words carefully. "They have been looking forward to this for over a week now."

He finished his drink and leaned against the counter again taking a deep breath. He seemed dejected. "I don't want them around Viktor anymore. We have to make a fresh start."

She took a step towards him. "I agree with you Ron but we can't just cut them off like that. Viktor has been a part of their lives for the past nine months. I very carefully integrated them and we can't just rip them away from him. No more than we could do that with Harry."

"There's a huge difference. Harry's family Viktor was your boyfriend. Those two thing are not the same." He sneered at her.

"I was going to marry him Ron. He was like family." She started to cry. "We can't do this to Rose and Hugo."

He took another drink. "Fuck it go." He glanced at her. "How much of this is for Rose and Hugo and how much of it is for you?"

She wiped her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you the one missing Vicky? Isn't that the real reason you want to go to the match?" He glared at her.

"You're being ridiculous. I love you although at the moment I don't like you very much." She turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Ron finished his fifth drink and turned on the spot Disapparating.

* * *

Ron knocked hard on the front door of Harry and Ginny's house. He heard the patter of feet and then a pair of green eyes identical to his best friend's peering through the window. He then heard Albus shout. "It's Uncle Ron!"

Harry pulled the door open and Albus rushed out hugging him. Ron looked down at his nephew. "Hey buddy. You have gotten so big."

Albus splayed the fingers of his right had holding them out to Ron. "I'm five now Uncle Ron."

Ron smiled ruffling his hair. "I know. I can't believe it."

Harry picked up his son. "Alright Al let Uncle Ron through the door."

As Ron walked past Harry caught a whiff of Firewhiskey. He shut the door and set Albus down. "Al why don't you go in the kitchen and help your Mum with dinner. I need to talk to Uncle Ron for a minute."

Albus hugged Ron quickly and then ran off towards the kitchen. Ron watched him go. "I really can not believe how big he's gotten. It feels like yesterday and we were holding him in our arms."

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Let's go in here." He led Ron into the front room. Shutting the door he watched as Ron collapsed in a chair. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong mate?"

Ron laid his head back onto the overstuffed cushion. "I feel like I've lost her Harry."

Harry sat across from him. "What's this about?"

Ron looked at his best friend. "We had an argument about the children this afternoon."

"Is that all? Ron, you and Hermione have been fighting since that first day on the Hogwart's Express. This is nothing new."

Ron shook his head. "This time was different. I was so angry. I grabbed her and it was all I could do to stop myself from slapping her."

Harry leaned forward a look of complete disbelief on his face. "Ron, you don't mean that."

Ron nodded. "I do. I had to leave. I was actually frightened of what I might do." Ron bent over holding his head in his hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so angry all the time." He stood up and started pacing. "It's this whole Viktor Krum thing. It has me going mental. All I can picture in my head is the two of them fucking each other. I can't stand it Harry."

Harry had never seen Ron like this he was literally crazed. It was even worse then time with the locket in the Forest of Dean. "Ron take a deep breath." He stood up and poured two glasses of Brandy. He needed it more than Ron at the moment. He handed a glass to Ron who thanked him with a nod. Harry took a sip and felt the liquor burn a path to his stomach. "Ron, you have to let it go. If there is one thing I'm sure of it's that Hermione loves you. She never felt for Viktor what she does for you. If you don't get over this you are going to destroy your marriage."

"Don't you think I know that Harry." He drained his glass. "I just don't know how to start putting it in the past."

Harry sighed. "You start by leaving here and going home to your wife."

Ron set his empty glass down shaking his head. "I can't right now. I need to go to the Leaky Cauldron or somewhere. Get out. I feel like I'm suffocating."

"Ron you can't go out. The story of your return home doesn't come out in the Prophet until tomorrow. If you go out now you'll scare the hell out of a lot of people."

Ron looked dejected. "I forgot." He picked up his wand.

Harry walked over to him. "Go home. You'll feel better once you've talked to Hermione."

Ron smiled sadly and turned on the spot Disapparating.

Ginny must have heard the "pop" because a second later she opened the door and walked in. "Is he okay?" She stood in front of Harry her hands on her hips.

Harry shook his head and finished his drink. "No." He set his glass down and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. "I don't know how to help him."

Ginny rubbed his back. "I don't think we can. I think he has to help himself." She took a deep breath taking in the scent of his clean shirt and soap. "Unfortunately Ron has never been very good at that. He's his own worst enemy."

Harry kissed the side of her neck. "We just need to keep reminding him of all that he has and what he has to potentially lose if he doesn't pull it together."

She nodded as she pulled reluctantly away. She gave him a kiss. "I better go check on your children. I left them stirring the batter. I have a feeling I'm going to find a mess."

He smiled at her lifting his eyebrows. "Now they're my children?"

She stopped at the door pushing her long red hair back. "Only when they're naughty." She smiled and walked out.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep every sound she heard she hoped was Ron coming home. But it wasn't. She glanced at the clock. One-thirty. Where was he at one-thirty in the morning? She had called Ginny and Harry after dinner. Ginny had said that he had left a couple of hours before. She had told Hermione not to worry and that he would probably be home shortly. That was six hours ago.

As she laid there she felt a familiar cramping and knew it was the beginning of her menstrual cycle. She went into the bathroom and when she came out Ron was entering the room.

He looked at her with slightly unfocused eyes. "Hey."

She glared at him as she crawled into bed pulling the sheet and comforter over herself. Ron shut the door and started to undress. "So what now, you're going to give me the silent treatment?

She rolled onto her side turning her back on him. "Where were you?"

He slipped into his pajama bottoms. "With George."

"Well thanks for letting me know you were okay. I haven't been able to sleep because I was worried and I have a huge amount of work to do tomorrow at the office. I'm sure this whole incident will help me concentrate. So thanks for that." She punched her pillow.

"Incident? That's what this is? An incident." He glared at her back. "I am so sorry to have returned at such an inconvenient time for you." With that he strode into the bathroom slamming the door.

Hermione felt the tears slide down her cheeks dampening her pillow. Why did she say that? Inside she was so happy to have him home with her. Why couldn't she express it properly? Why did they always do this to each other? She felt like she was back in sixth year. Fighting with him when what she really wanted was to be wrapped in his arms.

A few minutes later she heard him re-enter the bedroom. She felt the mattress dip as he sat on the edge. She sat up. "Ron I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It came out wrong." She reached her hand out towards his back and then let it drop.

His head was bowed. "I don't know how to fix this Hermione." He sounded close to tears.

She knelt behind him wrapping her arms around him. "You have to give it time. We all do. You've only been home for a couple of days." She kissed his bare shoulder. "After tomorrow things will be better. You'll be able to go out and everyone will know you're back."

He nodded. "Yeah you're right."

She placed her cheek next to his. "I started tonight."

He smiled slightly, a sense of relief flowing through him. "Great." He turned to face her. "We'll be able to make love properly by the weekend." He kissed her gently.

"I'd like that very much." She blushed kissing him again. "I think we should get some sleep." She kissed him a bit more deeply this time. He pushed her back onto the pillows. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her one last time then laying back he pulled her to himself and they were asleep within five minutes.

Hermione was exhausted. Rose had tiptoed into their room at six. She had taken her downstairs immediately so they wouldn't wake Ron. She had somehow gotten herself and the children ready by eight, dropped Rose and Hugo at the Burrow and was now fighting to stay awake at her desk while reading legal briefs.

Her partner Ned Whitley stepped into her office carrying a steaming cup of tea. "Thought you might need a break."

She reached up for the cup and saucer he was holding out to her. "Ned you are a lifesaver."

He smiled at her. "I try. You look exhausted."

She took a sip of the hot liquid. "Didn't get much sleep last night."

He nodded. "Yeah I saw the Prophet this morning. It's unbelievable Hermione."

"I still feel like I'm dreaming. It's definitely a miracle."

"I hope I'll be able to meet the miraculous Ronald Weasley soon." He sat on the edge of her desk. "The Ferguson case just came across my desk this morning. I passed it onto Michaels."

Hermione sat back in her chair. "Why would you do that?"

He sighed. "You're too personally involved Hermione. He left your husband for dead. He is responsible for the last three years of your life. There is no way you can be objective in this case."

"I can be very objective. I objectively believe that he should rot in Azkaban for what he did." She ran her finger around the rim of her tea cup. "I want to assist on the case."

Ned sighed. "I really don't think that's a wise decision."

She smiled at him. "I know you're trying to protect me Ned, but I'm a big girl and I am extremely professional. I will handle this case just the same as I would any other."

He sighed. "I know there's no way of talking you out of something once you've made your mind up but I wish you'd reconsider."

There was a knock on her door. "Come in." She patted Ned's knee. "Thanks for your concern. I do appreciate it."

Ron opened the door just then stepping into her office. She pulled her hand back and set her cup and saucer on her desk getting up. "Ron, what are you doing here?"

Ned stood up as well. Ron looked between the two of them. Hermione remembered herself then. "Ron this is Ned Whitley my partner. Ned this is my husband Ron Weasley."

Ned rushed around the desk and shook Ron's hand. "Mr. Weasley it's an honor to meet you." He continued to shake his hand, admiration filling his eyes. "I've heard so much about you. Welcome back sir."

Ron smiled. "Thank you Ned." He pulled his hand from Ned's grip. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by."

She approached him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you did."

Ned cleared his throat. "I've got some briefs to go over." He shook Ron's hand again. "It really is an honor to meet you Mr. Weasley."

"Please call me Ron." Ron was amused by Ned's obvious idolatry.

Ned turned to Hermione eyes slightly glazed. "Hermione we'll meet after lunch to talk about the case."

She nodded as she gripped Ron's arm. As Ned shut the door she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. "I think you have a new fan." She smiled as she kissed his lips. "This is such a nice surprise."

He rested his hands on her hips. "You left without saying goodbye this morning."

"You were sound asleep and I thought you needed your rest."

He leaned down and kissed her again. "Next time wake me."

She smiled. "What really brings you down here?"

He separated from her and started to walk around her office. "I met with Harry to discuss getting back to work." He picked up a picture of Rose and Hugo from her desk. They were both laughing.

"You're not thinking about going back already are you?"

He smiled as he put the picture back down on her desk. "They look so happy here. When was it taken?"

She sighed. "Teddy's birthday party last year. Ron answer my question."

He sat down in her chair his blue eyes meeting her brown ones reluctantly. "I need to get back out there. The sooner the better."

She crossed her arms as she felt tears fill her eyes. "We just got you back. You spent three years in hell. I think you need some time."

Ron rubbed his hands over the leather that covered the arms of the chair. "Hermione I'm an Auror and the best way to get back on form is to be out in the field. You know that. Besides I can't just sit home everyday and do nothing. I'll go crazy."

She walked around the desk leaning against it. "Ron, I'm not ready to have you leave me. Please give it a month or two and see how you feel." She looked down at the carpet. She was desperate to keep him with her. "Maybe you'll decide to do something completely different. George would love to have you back at the company."

He pulled her between his legs. "I'm not going back to the shop Hermione."

She wiped the tear that had slid down her cheek. "Please Ron." She whispered.

He leaned forward catching her lips in a kiss. He ran his hands up her back and down resting them on her lower back. He sighed. "Look I'll give it a week or two but then I have to get out there." He kissed her again. "I have retraining to go through first anyway." He pushed the chair back and stood up. "How about I take you to lunch?"

She forced a smile. "I'd love that." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him to her tightly. She couldn't even begin to think about him out on some mission. It scared her to death.


	10. Chapter 10

We have had a lot of down time at the beach with the long holiday weekend so I was able to get this chapter typed up and edited. Thank you kids! As always I so appreciate everyone who takes the time to read and review my dribble. Per usual it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione took a last glance in the mirror. She realized that she was nervous. It felt like her first time all over again. Ron was waiting on the other side of the door much calmer then she was for sure. They had spent the day at Harry and Ginny's having a family lunch. Everyone had been there and it had spilled over into dinner. Hermione had asked Molly and Arthur if they would mind keeping the children overnight. Molly had given her a knowing smile and then hugged Hermione. She was beaming as she agreed to take the children.

Hermione had put on a sheer light pink nightgown she had purchased yesterday during her lunch break. She didn't usually buy things like this but she felt like tonight was special. They were going to be together properly for the first time in three years. She smoothed the front of the fabric and took a deep breath, turning the doorknob she stepped into the bedroom.

Ron, in a pair of boxers, was propped up against the headboard. He had just taken a drink from his glass of whiskey as she stepped into the room. He choked and then swallowed hard. "Hermione, you look incredible."

She leaned against the doorframe and shrugged. "What this?" She ran her hand over the fabric. "It's nothing."

He took another drink. "It's bloody sexy."

"Language Ronald," she said as she crossed the room and approached him very slowly. She reached out taking the glass from his hands. She placed it carefully on the bedside table. She then pulled the skirt of the gown up exposing quite a bit of her thighs as she straddled him. She leaned forward and kissed his bare chest her hair falling forward. She looked into his blue eyes and smiled coyly at him. "You know when I went yesterday to pick this out I was thinking of you and what you use to like."

His mouth went dry. "You did well. I like it very much." He pulled the thin strap off her right shoulder kissing the skin lightly. He then reached up and pulled the other strap down. Very slowly he proceeded to pull the straps all the way down so her breasts were free and the delicate pink fabric was gathered at her waist. He cupped both of the heavy globes of flesh in his hands testing their weight and then rubbed his thumbs across the hardened nipples.

Her breath quickened slightly and he smiled. Leaning forward he replaced his hands with his mouth using his tongue to suck gently and then a bit harder. Her fingers pushed through his hair and tugged at the back of his head. He then moved to her mouth pushing his tongue deep inside. He kissed his way to her neck. She tasted so good and the smell of her skin was exactly as he remembered it. Lightly floral still so smooth and soft.

He sucked her earlobe into his mouth as a moan escaped her lips. "I want to fuck you so badly right now." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione felt her pulse quicken. Usually she would reprimand him for his language but right here and now he was saying exactly what she felt. She reached out for his wand on the bedside table. She realized they had better preform the contraceptive charm before they got too carried away. That was how they ended up pregnant with Rosie.

He stayed her hand by taking it in his. He kissed the side of her neck and then whispered in her ear again. "We don't need that."

He then ran his hand up her thigh and between her legs where he found her wet already. As she felt his fingers toy with her all reasonable thought left her head.

It had been three very long years and he couldn't wait another minute. He lifted her up a bit as he freed himself from his boxers pulling her down hard onto his erection. She gasped as he filled her completely. Her head fell backwards as she felt his hands on her hips guiding her up and down.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was parted as she panted with desire. He loved this side of her, completely lost in her own pleasure. He reached up to rub her nipples the way he knew she liked. A small moan escaped her lips.

He suddenly rolled her over and under him. He had to be in control now. He couldn't get enough as he pumped harder and deeper into her. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He reached down between their bodies and found her sensitive bud again.

Within minutes they were both spent. Ron collapsed against her being careful not to put too much of his weight onto her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him pulling him to her tight. She was crying.

He kissed her lightly. "Did I hurt you?" He brushed the tear from her cheek.

She shook her head. He kissed her again rolling onto his back he pulled her to him. She laid her head on his bare chest. He was mindlessly rubbing her arm. "Hermione what's the matter?"

She reached a hand up wiping her eyes. "I'm just so happy you're home." She took a deep breath. "Sometimes when I first wake up in the morning I'm frightened to open my eyes. I'm scared that I'm going to find out your being here was all a dream and I'll be alone again." She raised her eyes to meet his. "I'm so scared of losing you."

He pushed her hair back gently. "You're not going to lose me. I promise." He leaned up and kissed her.

"You can't promise me that." Her eyes were filling up again.

He nodded. "You're right but I can reassure you that I'm not planning on going anywhere any time soon." He kissed her again a bit longer this time. "I really don't want us to spend the rest of our lives worrying about something that may never happen." He smiled at her. "I'd much rather use all that energy making love to you." He laid her back again grabbing her nightgown from her waist and throwing it to the floor. "As lovely as that is I much prefer you this way." He removed his boxers and laid down next to her partially covering her body with his own. She could feel his hardness against her hip.

He kissed her temple gently. "I want another baby." He whispered in her ear.

She turned her head to look at him. "Ron….I'm not sure."

He rolled on top of her spreading her legs wide and settling himself between them. "I am. I love the way you look when you're pregnant." He kissed her gently. "I've missed so much with Rose and Hugo. I want another chance." He kissed her again. "Besides who knows you could be already." He grinned at her. "It only took on drunken night for Rose and only two tries for Hugo."

"We decided two was the perfect number." She ran her hands through his hair resting them on his shoulders.

He shook his head slightly. "No you decided two was the perfect number. I'd like a whole Quidditch team if I could have it." He laughed at the look of horror on her face. "I'd keep you pregnant all the time if it was up to me." He flexed his hips and pushed his hardness against her. "I'm only asking for one more." He started to kiss her passionately and then without any hesitation he thrust deeply into her.

Hermione was so happy to have him back she didn't refuse him. She would keep her fingers crossed that she didn't conceive tonight and they could discuss it later when they weren't both in the throes of passion.

* * *

A/N: I thought our couple needed a fluff moment so this was it. This was another set up chapter obviously hopefully not too many more of these.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks as always for all the reviews that is the reason we all write. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed by quickly. Hermione and Ron had finally settled into some sort of normal routine. Ron had started back to work at the Auror Department with training and office work. The children were completely adjusted. They hardly ever mentioned Viktor and were thrilled to spend time with their father. Hermione was swamped at work with her usual cases but she was also consulting on the Ferguson trial. For obvious reasons she had withheld this information from Ron. She knew he wouldn't want her anywhere near this case but she felt it was something she had to do.

Today was the team's first day questioning Jack Ferguson and Hermione had talked her way into being allowed to attend the deposition. She was now sitting very nervously behind her boss Mr. Thomas. This was the first time she would be seeing Ferguson since his arrest. She had seen him from time to time in the past but she had never been formally introduced.

He was led into the room by two guards from Azkaban. He was seated in front of the Inquisitorial board. The guards stood at attention on either side of the prisoner. Lenora Lemming, one of Hermione's co-workers, stood up and began to read the charges.

"Jack Matthew Ferguson you are charged with attempted murder, assault, and accomplice to kidnapping. You are also charged as a spy and conspiring against the Ministry of Magic. Do you understand these charges made against you?"

Jack Ferguson lifted his cold grey eyes to stare at Lenora. "Yes," he answered nonchalantly.

Hermione took in his unkempt appearance. His dark hair was dirty and matted. He seemed to not have a care in world. He certainly wasn't showing any signs of remorse. She could feel the anger begin to rise in her and she reminded herself to keep her temper in check.

Ferguson slowly moved his eyes over the six members of the board. He smirked as he straightened his robes.

Mr. Thomas cleared his throat. "Mr. Ferguson do you deny any of these charges made against you?"

Ferguson stared at him. "Of course I do. Weasley's a liar. I had nothing to do with his capture and detainment."

Hermione wanted to slap the smug look from his face. "Can I ask you Mr. Ferguson what Mr. Weasley could possibly gain by accusing you of something you didn't do?"

His eyes now fell on her and she knew that he was seeing her for the first time. He actually looked shocked for a split second and then it was gone. "Who do we have here? The high and mighty Mrs. Weasley. You should know that your husband couldn't stand the fact that someone else was out performing him. He wanted me out of the department so he could be the shining star. I was stealing too much of his glory." He stared at her. "Then he got himself captured and now you all want to blame it on me so you can protect his reputation of being the hero." He stared at Hermione now in a way that made her very uncomfortable. "Do you ever ask yourself, Mrs. Weasley, why it took him three years to get back to you? Maybe he was happy to be away from you. Maybe he had regretted being a blood traitor."

Mr. Thomas interrupted him. "That is enough Mr. Ferguson. We are asking the questions and you will refrain from conversation of any kind with this board. Do you understand?"

Hermione was slightly shaken. She didn't like Ferguson's tone nor the way he had stared at her. She felt very uncomfortable and for the first time was questioning her decision to come here today.

* * *

Ron entered Hermione's office and was shocked to find her missing. She had told him that morning that she had a ton of paperwork to catch up on. He was sure he would find her at her desk. As he turned to walk out he saw Ned, her partner, walk by. He rushed out after him.

"Ned?"

Ned turned around and then smiled, "Mr. Weasley," he shook Ron's hand, "it's so nice to see you again, Sir."

Ron nodded. "You too. Do you happen to know where I might find Hermione?"

"I guess she's still in the Ferguson session." He glanced at his watch. "I thought they would be finished by now but it must be running long."

Ron was confused. "She's on the Ferguson case?"

Now it was Ned's turn to look confused. "She's consulting on it. Didn't she tell you?"

Ron tried to pretend he wasn't bothered. "She must have forgotten." Inside he was furious with her. What was she thinking?

Ned smiled. "She's a busy woman."

"Yeah she is. Thanks for the information and I'll see you around." Ron shook his hand again and headed back to Hermione's office where he made himself comfortable at her desk.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione walked in shutting the door behind her. She was reading a file and jumped when she looked up and saw Ron sitting in her chair. "Ron, you scared me."

He smiled at her. "I thought we could go home together."

She rushed around the desk throwing the files she had been holding down. She stood between his legs bending over to kiss him. "Can you give me five minutes? I have to sign a couple of briefs and turn them in." She smiled down at him.

He placed his hands on her hips. "Hermione, I don't want you consulting on the Ferguson case."

She sighed and rested her bottom back against the edge of the desk. "How did you find out?"

"Ned let it slip. He thought I already knew."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ned and his big mouth."

"I like Ned. He's a good man." He rested his hands on either side of her. "I'm serious Hermione. He's dangerous and he has it out for me at the moment. I don't want you anywhere near him."

She stared down at him as she ran her hands through his hair. It was still damp from the shower he had taken after training. "Ron I need to feel a part of this case. I want to make sure no one screws up and lets him off on some technicality or something."

Ron shook his head. "Don't you understand what a slime bucket this guy is? He wouldn't hesitate to use you or the children against me. I want you off this case."

She nodded silently and then whispered, "Alright."

He looked at her suspiciously. "That was easy, too easy. Why are you giving in so quickly?"

She leaned forward to kiss him again. "I don't want you to worry. I would never do anything to risk the children's safety. I'll back off."

He moved his hands to her waist. "You know I always had a fantasy of fucking you while we were at school. I loved you in your uniform. I use to think about doing it on a desk in the Potions classroom." He smiled at her as he lifted her up onto the desk. "This is a close second."

She gasped. "Ron, someone could walk in."

He took his wand out of his robe pocket and muttered, "Colloportus" and "Muffliato." He put his wand away. "That should do the trick."

"This is so inappropriate." She was blushing.

He stood up unclasping her robe and pushing it aside. "Yeah it's also bloody sexy." He kissed her as he pushed her skirt up and pulled her panties off. He quickly unbuckled and unzipped his pants. He pushed both hands under her knees and pulled her to the edge of the desk. He entered her in one deep thrust. As he began to move he kissed her.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He kissed her neck.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much."

He pushed inside of her a few more times before releasing himself. He kissed her one last time collapsing in her chair. "Fucking hell Hermione. That was great."

She got off the desk pulling her skirt down. She smiled coyly at him. "So happy to be of service Mr. Weasley." She bent over right in front of him to pick up her underwear.

Ron smacked her bottom lightly. "Behave yourself Mrs. Weasley or you might find yourself back up on that desk."

She kissed him and smiling entered the bathroom to freshen up.

Ron realized for the first time in over three years he was happy, almost blissfully so. He waved his wand and removed the Charms he had placed on the door. Standing up he tucked in his shirt and zipped his pants. There was a knock on Hermione's door. He shouted, "Come in," as he stepped around her desk he looked up and saw Viktor Krum walking in.

Viktor stopped at the sight of Ron. "Oh," he said.

Ron placed his hands on his hips. "Krum."

Viktor gave a nod of his head. "Ned told me Hermione vas here."

"She is. She's just in the bathroom freshening up." He made sure Viktor noticed him buckle his belt. "Is there something you needed?"

He held up a roll of parchment he was holding. "I vas hoping she vould look over my new Seeker's contract."

Ron closed the gap between himself and Viktor. "Listen to me Krum, Hermione's not available to help you out anymore. Do you understand? She's married to me and we are very much together. Have Whitley or one of the other guys look over your fucking contracts from now on. Got it?"

Viktor took a deep breath. "I think that Hermione vould be very upset to hear that you are deciding who she can or can not help. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Ron pushed a finger into his chest. "I'm telling you to stay away from my wife. If you don't I'll make your life a living hell. You have no idea what I can do." Ron glared at him. "That goes for my children as well."

"Vhat are you afraid of Veasley? Are you scared that if she sees me she'll realize she's vith the vrong man?"

Ron was about to respond when Hermione stepped out of the bathroom tucking in her blouse. She saw her husband and Viktor nearly nose to nose. "Hello Viktor."

Ron took a step back. Viktor gave him a pointed look and then approached Hermione. "I have Bonovitch's contract. I vas hoping you'd have time to look it over."

She nodded taking the parchment from his grasp. "I'll do it tomorrow."

He smiled. "Thank you. Ve need to get the children to a match one night. Let me know vhat vorks, for all you, of course."

Hermione smiled. "They would love it. I'll send these to you tomorrow."

He glanced at Ron and then turned back to her. "No bother. I'll be here in the afternoon. I'll pick it up myself."

Hermione walked him to the door. "Perfect."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you." He turned to Ron. "Veasley." He left the office looking very pleased with himself.

Hermione walked back to her desk and picked up her quill signing some papers. She blew lightly on the wet ink to dry it quickly. "I just need to drop these off with Tim and we can go get the children."

Ron crossed his arms. "Hermione I don't like Viktor hanging around you."

She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Ron, I'm looking over a contract for him. You can't object to that." She took his hand and they left the office together.

* * *

A week later found Hermione in a deep state of melancholy. Ron had taken Rose and Hugo out for breakfast so she could catch up on some work. They weren't out of the house fifteen minutes before she was upstairs in the bathroom taking a Muggle pregnancy test. She didn't really need to bother with one she knew she was pregnant. They had made love at least a dozen times and she knew it only took one with Ron. She was only taking the test to confirm what she already knew.

It was positive no surprise there. Now she couldn't deny the truth it was there in the two little pink lines. They were going to have another baby. A baby she didn't even want. She was happy with Rose and Hugo. Their family felt complete. She wondered when she had started to sacrifice herself for everyone else? The children and Ron superseded all of her own wants and needs. Why hadn't she put her foot down on the whole baby thing? Lately what Ron wanted Ron got.

As she sat herself at her desk she tried to concentrate and couldn't. She saw the Ferguson file sticking out of the bottom of her pile of briefs. She pulled it free and opened it up. She wanted to consult on this case. No she needed to consult on this case and she told Ron she wouldn't because that was what he wanted. She decided she was going to consult on it. Ron didn't need to know. She was going to do something that she wanted to do for a change.


	12. Chapter 12

Yes another chapter from me…I was in a car accident the other day. A man ran the stop sign and broadsided me. I am horribly bruised down my entire left side and have a lot of back pain at the moment. So I have been forced to be off my feet and resting so that translates into a lot of time to write, edit and type. That is my silver lining for this entire situation. If this continues much longer I will have the story finished finally. As always thank you for the reviews and everyone who marks it as a favorite or story alert. I truly appreciate it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The summer past without incident. Everyone had found a rhythm and life went on. Ron and Hermione had told the family that they were expecting again once the first trimester had past. The entire Weasley clan was thrilled. Hermione still hadn't warmed a 100 towards this baby. She threw herself further and further into work. She had a ton of her own stuff to do plus the Ferguson case which she was immersed in. She stayed late at least two nights a week to research and prepare a solid case.

Ron was back full time with the Auror Department. He was glad to be back at work and on missions again but he still had a few demons buried inside. He was drinking heavily when not working. Molly and Arthur had tried talking to him to no avail. They decided to hope that he would work it out on his own somehow.

It was a beautiful fall day and Hermione had spent it interviewing witnesses for the defense in the Ferguson case. She was ruthless in her questions. Nothing got by her and she felt quite satisfied by the time three o'clock came and she was heading out for her doctor's appointment.

She rushed into the Auror Department and nearly ran smack into Harry. He hugged her tightly. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged, "No complaints."

He placed his hands into his pockets. Hermione glanced at him and smiled. "What is it Harry? I can tell you want to ask me something."

He nodded, "Do you have five minutes?"

When she said yes he led her into his office and sat next to her on the couch. He was staring at his hands clasped in his lap.

Hermione sighed, "This is about Ron isn't it?"

Harry released the breath he had been holding. "Yeah Hermione," he looked into her brown eyes, "he's drinking way too much. It's starting to compromise his position in the Department. There are times I don't send him out because he's hung over or he's actually drunk."

Hermione closed her eyes and laid her head back onto the cushion. "I know I've been ignoring it but it's not good." She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know what to do. I have so much going on at the moment, work, the kids and this pregnancy. I guess I've been in denial." She rested her hand on her already bulging stomach. "What should I do Harry?" She turned her eyes pleadingly towards his face.

Harry took her hand in his. "You shouldn't have to handle this alone. I'll talk to Ginny tonight and we'll figure something out together. Maybe a family dinner and a good talk with him will straighten it all out."

She nodded, "I just want everything to be okay."

He stood up helping her to her feet. "It will be." He gave her a hug.

There was a knock on the door and then Ron stepped in. He looked terrible at the moment. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked paler than normal. His hair was still too long and he hadn't shaved that morning.

"Someone told me my wife was here." He smiled at Hermione.

She reached her hand out and took his. Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him lightly. "I'm going for my twenty week check up. Do you want to come?"

"Absolutely if Harry can spare me."

Harry nodded, "Get out of here. Let us know how it goes. Ginny will want to know every detail."

Ron tucked Hermione's arm through his. "See you tomorrow." They left to Apparate from the Atrium.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in bed reading over some contracts. The rest of the day went well. They had gone to St. Mungo's for the appointment and found out they were having another boy and everything was going along perfectly. Ron was ecstatic and suggested they pick up Rose and Hugo and take them out to dinner to celebrate.

Ron found her sitting there with a smile on her face when he entered the bedroom. "You look happy." He had a drink in his hand.

She set the rolls of parchment aside. "It was such a nice evening." She reached her hand out and he took it in his as he sat on the edge of the bed. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you."

He looked at her suspiciously, "For what?"

She ran her hand up and down his bare arm. "For taking us out tonight and being such a wonderful father and husband."

He started to kiss her deeply when she suddenly gasped. Ron pulled away. "What's wrong?"

She took his hand and laid it on the side of her stomach. "Do you feel that?"

He concentrated for a moment and then felt the tiniest flutter of movement under his palm. A smile spread across his face.

She ran her hands through his hair and pulled his lips back towards hers. "That's your son."

He set his glass down kissing her as he laid her back. "Future Quidditch star."

"Of course," she giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

For the first time during this pregnancy Hermione was happy. She finally felt like having another baby was right. She realized what an amazing gift it was and she was excited to bring him into their world.

* * *

There's always a calm before the storm and the previous fortnight was it. Things were almost perfect. Hermione felt great and Ron was drinking less. They had finally sat down and told Hugo and Rose about the new baby. Hugo was excited to have a little brother to play with. Rose asked if they could trade this baby in for a girl so she could have a sister instead. Ron laughed at first and then explained to her that they couldn't do that. He reassured her that she was going to be special because she was going to be his only little girl. She decided that a boy wasn't so bad after all.

Hermione's parents took Rose and Hugo at least two times a month to spend time with them. Today was their day. Ron and Hermione had decided to meet up after work to go pick them up together and take the Granger's out for dinner.

Hermione glanced at the clock and realized it was 6:15. She quickly put her stuff away, grabbed her cloak and rushed out to the Auror Department. She was shocked Ron hadn't come to get her. They had agreed to leave by 5:45. He must have lost track of time as well.

The Department was quiet everyone was either on a mission or gone for the day. She passed Harry's office and continued down the hall towards Ron's office.

She heard Harry call her name stopping she turned around. "Hey Harry. Look I've got to grab Ron and go. We were suppose to be at my parent's house a half hour ago."

Harry approached her, "Hermione, Ron left at three o'clock."

She was confused. "What do you mean? Did you send him somewhere?"

He shook his head, "No. That's the problem." He took a deep breath, "I passed him over for a huge mission and he got extremely angry." Harry pushed his glasses up as he rubbed his eyes. Replacing his glasses he stared at Hermione. "He was angrier than I've ever seen him. He stormed out and no one's been able to find him."

Hermione's shoulders sagged, "He's probably home."

Harry shook his head, "No I checked. Hermione I feel terrible but this mission was too vital and he's not been on form lately. I couldn't send him."

Hermione touched his arm. "Harry it's okay. This isn't personal. You have to do what's right for the Department. He's probably just cooling off somewhere. I'll go get the children and see if I can track him down. I'll call you later."

She leaned up giving him a hug. She knew it was hard for Harry to make these decisions. Ron was his best friend and more like a brother to him than anything else. "It'll be okay." She gave his hand a squeeze and headed out.

She Disapparated to the alley three houses down from her parent's house. They used this place because it was always deserted. The perfect Apparation spot.

She had just straightened her cloak and ran a hand through her hair when she felt the spell hit her square in the back. It was all she had time to realize before her world went dark and she collapsed to the filthy pavement.

A/NObviously this chapter was setup for the ending. The next one will be a lot more fun!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who wished me well. I'm feeling a little better today and was even able to attend my children's swim meet tonight. I am nearly at the end of this so enjoy the next few chapters. Everything about Harry Potter and his world belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry walked through the door and was assaulted by three pairs of legs running towards him at full speed.

"Daddy!" his three children shouted.

James reached him first wrapping his arms around Harry's legs. He was followed quickly by Albus. Harry ruffled both of their hair.

Lilly brought up the rear, her arms outstretched to him. He smiled at her as he lifted her into his arms hugging her tightly. "How's my sweet Lils?" He kissed her freckled cheek. She looked so much like Ginny at the moment.

"Alright you guys let me get my cloak off and in the door." The boys released his legs as he set Lily down pulling his cloak from his shoulders. "Where's your mother?"

James pointed towards the kitchen, "She's on the phone."

Harry hung up his cloak and picked Lily back up. He led the boys into the kitchen. He kissed Ginny lightly on the cheek.

She looked very serious, "Hold on one minute Jean, Harry's just walked in. Let me ask him." She covered the phone with her hand and whispered to Harry, "It's Hermione's Mum. Hermione was suppose to be there over an hour and half ago and never called or showed up. Is she still at work?"

Harry glanced at the clock, seven fifteen. He shook his head, "I saw here leaving an hour ago. She was heading straight over to pick up Rose and Hugo." He motioned for the phone taking it from Ginny.

"Jean, it's Harry."

"Oh Harry," she sounded so worried, "do you know where Ron and Hermione are?"

Harry took a deep breath trying to keep calm. "Ron left early and Hermione was on her way to you. She must have run into some work stuff. Give me a half hour or so to track them down."

"I just know something bad has happened. Hermione always calls if she's going to be late. Can you check that St. Mangoes place? What if she had a complication with the pregnancy?"

Harry smiled slightly at her mispronunciation, "Let's not jump to conclusions. I'll check St. Mungo's and a number of other places. Do you want Ginny to come and get Rosie and Hugo?"

"No we'll keep them here. I'll tell them we're having a sleepover so they don't worry."

"That's a good idea." Harry lowered his voice, "Don't worry Jean we'll find them." He said his goodbyes and hung up.

Harry turned to his family as he replaced the phone. Ginny looked worried. James was staring at Harry, "Is Aunt Hermione okay?"

Harry forced a smile, "Of course." He clapped his hands together, "Listen James take your brother and sister upstairs and brush your teeth. Your mum will be right up to read stories."

The three Potter children could sense something was going on and didn't protest as they left the room.

Ginny crossed her arms. "What's happened Harry?"

He shook his head, "I don't know." He filled her in on Ron and what had happened that afternoon.

Ginny was really worried now. "Something's happened. Rose and Hugo are Hermione's world. She wouldn't forget about them. What if she's collapsed somewhere or been in an accident or something?"

Just then and owl clicked against the kitchen window. Harry rushed over and opened it. The owl sat on the ledge holding it's foot out. There was a roll of parchment attached. He removed it and the owl immediately flew away.

Unrolling the parchment Harry began to read the letter:

_Mr. Potter,_

_We have Hermione Weasley in our possession. At this moment she is_

_unharmed. Follow our instructions and she'll remain so._

_We are demanding the immediate release of Jack Ferguson. Once we have_

_confirmation of his release and safe departure we will let you know where_

_you can find Mrs. Weasley._

_We know you're a very powerful man, Mr. Potter. We also know you have_

_an entire Ministry at your disposal. So we figure an hour should be enough_

_time for you to procure Ferguson's release._

_For Weasley's sake we hope you take this very seriously._

_The Dark Knights_

He passed the parchment to Ginny. He saw her eyes widen as she read the letter. Her brown eyes we're glistening with tears as she looked at Harry. "Oh my God." She handed the letter back to him. "Who are these people? And where in the hell is Ron? He was suppose to be with her."

Harry rolled the parchment back up securing it with the tie. "I don't know who these men are and blaming Ron isn't going to help. You need to take the children straight to the Burrow. I don't want you guys alone. Inform the rest of the family about what's going on. See if Bill and George can track down Ron. Tell them to start with every pub they think Ron knows and work their way out from there." He hugged her to him tightly. "Whatever you do Ginny don't leave the Burrow. Promise me that." He kissed her gently.

She nodded, "I promise. What about Hermione's parents?"

Harry thought a moment. "Don't mention anything to them yet. I'll think of something. Rose and Hugo are better off not knowing anything is wrong. I'll send a couple of Aurors over to guard their house."

He left the kitchen and walked into the hall grabbing his cloak. He wrapped it around his shoulders and clasped it at his throat. "Tell the children I love them."

She nodded, "You're going to Azkaban then?"

Harry shook his head putting the parchment in the pocket of his cloak. "We don't bargain with criminals. It's policy."

Ginny looked angry. "To hell with policy. This is Hermione we're talking about."

He put his arms on her shoulders. "I know but we can't negotiate. If we do then you, the children and the rest of the family will always be a target. I need to get to the Ministry and gather everyone together. Hopefully we can figure out where she is and we can rescue her. That is our only option at this point." She started to protest and he shook his head. "I love you and I'll be in touch. Call if you find Ron."

She agreed as she wiped her tears. He gave her a final kiss and then wand in hand turned on the spot and was gone.

* * *

Hermione very slowly became aware of her surroundings. The first thing she realized was a pain in the middle of her back. She slowly opened her eyes. She knew immediately that she was not in any room she'd ever been in before. What she could see in the dim light was a room that had been neglected for a long time. The wallpaper was faded pink flowers and it was peeling away in a number of places, the carpet was threadbare and moth-eaten in several places. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere.

She then realized that she was sitting on a very old bed. There was a strong smell of must and mildew. She had a fleeting thought of Molly taking one look at the place and immediately starting to clean it.

It was then that she became aware that her arms and legs were bound by some kind of magical, invisible ropes. They were impossible to remove. Panic began to set in. Why was she here? How would anyone find her?

Then she started to think of Rose and Hugo. Were they safe? What if these people got to them as well? She started to try and free her hands. Even though she knew it was useless. She then started to cry.

The door of the room was suddenly pushed open and a large man entered. He was tall and solid with long black hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed in at least two weeks. He smiled down at her showing his yellow, gnarled teeth.

"Nice of you to finally wake up and join the party, Mrs. Weasley." He crossed the room holding a lantern in front of him. He looked down at her as Hermione continued to struggle. "It's no use those ties can't be removed without a wand and we took the liberty of removing yours earlier."

She was starting to feel anger now. "What do you want with me?"

He pulled a wooden ladder back chair to the side of the bed and sat down on it. "We just want a fair exchange. You for Ferguson."

Hermione snorted. "Harry won't do it. It's the department's policy. We don't negotiate with scum."

He backhanded her so hard and fast her head snapped back hitting the rusted headboard behind her.

"You better watch your mouth bitch." He was leaning over her now. "And you better hope he does exactly what we told him to do or we're going to take it out on you." He pushed a strand of her hair back off of her forehead.

She cringed at his touch. She could taste blood in her mouth and her cheek throbbed where he had smacked her. He smiled down at her in a very sinister way. "You're rather pretty in a plain sort of way."

She closed her eyes and turned her head away. He laughed. "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you yet. Potter has forty minutes after that all bets are off." He continued to laugh as he walked out the door.

Hermione immediately began to struggle again. She was in a state of panic now. She frantically searched the room for anything that might help her but she was helpless without her wand.

She started to cry again. Would she ever see Rose and Hugo again? And the baby, her fate would be his. Then she thought of Ron. They were connected so deeply that if anyone could find her it would be him.

"Please, Ron find me. Please," she begged the room at large.

* * *

George pushed open the door of the Toad Spawn Pub. The smell of stale Firewhiskey and Ale assaulted his senses. It was dark and dank inside and it took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. This was the fourth pub they had been in tonight. He was frantic now to find Ron and when he did he would strangle him himself.

He slowly began to circle the room. His feet were sticking to the filthy floor. This really was a disgusting place. His eyes fell on a very familiar form slumped over a glass of Ogden's Firewhiskey at the end of the bar. He certainly couldn't mistake that red hair that was for sure.

He marched over to Ron and grabbed him by the back of his robes.

"What the fuck?" Ron tried to throw him off but in his altered state it was useless.

George heaved him off the stool reaching into his own pocket he threw a Galleon on the bar. He nodded to the barkeep. "That should cover it."

The man, in a very dirty apron, picked up the gold coin and bit into it nodding, "Awright mister."

George led Ron out of the pub none too gently. As they entered the street he threw Ron against the opposite wall. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing Ronald?"

Ron just stared at him. He was more than a bit tipsy and his head was beginning to spin.

"You have really fucked up this time. You have everything, a wonderful wife, two beautiful children. Not to mention a great career and home. And what are you doing with it? You're throwing it all away on drink." George put his hands in his pockets and sighed, "Fred would be ashamed of you wasting your life like this."

That was it. He had said the one thing that would hit Ron the hardest. He looked at his little brother, Ron's head fell forward. "I know," he whispered.

George took a breath, "You're alive and you're here. Don't you think that's enough. All this other crap doesn't matter. What really matters is family and you're throwing yours away."

A single tear fell down Ron's cheek. "You're right. I need help."

George pulled him into a hug. "We need to get back to the Burrow now."

Ron pulled away, "What's wrong?"

George clasped his shoulder tightly. "Let's discuss it at home." He produced his Patronus and sent it to Bill with the message that he had Ron. He then held his brother's arm and Disapparated to the Burrow.

* * *

Harry was pacing around the conference room shouting out orders. Kingsley had just arrived and agreed that they stick to policy. No negotiations. As hard as it was to stay impersonal it was what they had to do.

Harry had given the parchment to a couple of the guys to examine it thoroughly to see if there were any traces of anything on the paper to suggest where they might be holding Hermione. He sent a team to the alley where Hermione had Apparated to. He was positive they had taken her from there.

He then called the Granger's to explain what had happened and told them to try and remain calm so as not to upset Rose and Hugo. He promised to keep them informed. When Jean had asked him where Ron was he had lied to her and told her he was busy trying to find her daughter.

They had decided to capture any owl that brought further letters. It could provide clues to where it had flown from. Ginny had finally called to tell him that they had found Ron and they had told him about Hermione. He was completely crazed at the moment and she warned Harry that he should expect him at any moment. She was sure they wouldn't be able to keep him at the Burrow much longer.

One of the technicians came in with the parchment. "Sir, we've finished analyzing the letter."

Harry stopped pacing to stare at him, "And?"

"Well Sir," he seemed nervous, "the letter was written with what we presume to be either a Hawk or Falcon quill using Black 23 ink, not of expensive quality. There were also traces of sea salt on the letter. We are assuming they are probably near the sea."

Harry wanted to scream. "That's helpful," he responded sarcastically, "I mean it really narrows it down. Somewhere near the sea. Last time I looked we were in England which happens to be a fucking island."

"Well Sir, I'd say they are probably within a ten mile radius of the shoreline, if that helps narrow it down." He started to walk backwards as Harry approached him.

Harry ripped the letter out of his sweaty hands and muttered something that sounded like "bloody useless".

Just then he heard his name being shouted from the hall. He sighed it was Ron and this wasn't the best time to have to deal with him.

"Harry!" he burst into the conference room with George on his heals. "Harry you give the fucking order right now. Do you hear me? You let Ferguson go this minute."

Harry stared at his best mate in the world. This was not going to be easy. He looked as if he had been crying, his eyes were red-rimmed and his hair looked as if he had been pulling on it. "Ron we can't. You know our policy."

Ron gripped the front of Harry's robes, "Fuck policy, this is my wife we're talking about. The mother of my children, one of your oldest friends, Godmother to James. Fuck the rulebook."

Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes. He loved Hermione, she was the sister he never had. If it hadn't been for her they would have probably died on their quest all those years ago. He owed her a lot including more essays and help with schoolwork then he could ever count. And then there was Ginny. She had been the one to encourage her in the right direction concerning Harry. But he had to put all those feelings aside. He had to think rationally.

"Ron if we give in to their demands we set a precedent for the future. Every time someone doesn't like how we do our job they'll kidnap someone we love to get us. We can't start down that path. It will cause everyone that we love to be at serious risk. We have to stick to the policy."

Ron felt his knees weaken. He knew when he was defeated. "It's easy to spew all that policy crap when it's someone else's wife being held as bait isn't it? Well fuck you Harry." He turned and left the room slamming the door behind him.

George looked sheepishly at Harry. "He didn't mean that. He's feeling guilty for not being there tonight when she was taken and he's still a bit drunk."

Harry nodded and watched George leave. The entire room was completely silent.

"What are you all looking at get back to work. Now!" Everyone scrambled to look busy.

Harry's heart was breaking and he was worried to death about Hermione. He was following all the rules and these guys had none. He prayed they could find her before it was too late.


	14. Chapter 14

My creative juices have been flowing and with all the down time I have been able to give you guys the chapters much quicker than I ever thought I would be able to. Thanks as always for all the kind reviews please keep them coming as it makes me want to write all the more. Just a warning this chapter contains some violence. I'm not a violent person by nature but I think this was needed to give the story a sense of realism. So be warned. Everything in Harry's world belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

George caught up with Ron in the Atrium. He grabbed his arm before he could Disapparate.

"Where are you going?" He was panting.

Ron's demeanor had changed completely. All night he had been despondent and at a loss as to what to do. That was all replaced now by rage and determination.

"I'm going to find my wife without the Ministry's help. Are you with me on this George?"

George took Ron by the shoulders, "You know me, I've never been much of a rule follower. Why start now?"

Ron nodded curtly, "We have to go to Azkaban. I think it's about time Jack Ferguson gives us some answers."

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure how much time had passed. It seemed like hours but she knew in reality it was probably only ten or fifteen minutes. She had been through a ton of emotions while sitting there. Anger, hate, rage, panic and now she was settling into despair. What would the children do without her? They would grow up without a mother. How would Ron ever be able to handle things on his own? She told herself to block out these negative thoughts and concentrate on finding a way out of here.

The door opened again and the man was back this time there was someone with him.

"Hey Weasley, I brought an old acquaintance to see you." He stepped aside to reveal the other man.

Hermione recognized him at once. His name was Geoffrey Ross. He was one of Ferguson's witnesses she had questioned a while back. She had been ruthless with him. She remembered his cold, grey eyes glaring at her. Seeing him now, in this room, made her blood run cold.

"I'm happy to see you remember me, Weasley." He stood next to the bed. "How does it feel to be the one who is powerless at the moment? Not so tough out of the courtroom are you?"

She stared straight ahead refusing to look at him, "This plan is never going to work. The Ministry won't give in to your threats."

He sneered down at her, "Well then there really isn't any reason to keep you alive." His hand shot out quickly grabbing her by the hair he yanked her off the bed.

She fell to the floor onto her side with a thump. She had no way of breaking her fall since she was still bound. She cried out in pain.

Ross knelt down next to her. "You see this is the problem, you Mudblood traitors have been given too much power. It's time you were put back into your place." He rolled her onto her back and he slapped her hard across the face.

Hermione gasped in pain. She was petrified at the moment. This man was insane and she was sure he would kill her without thinking twice.

The cloak she had been wearing had flapped open revealing her bulging stomach. Ross took in her form and grimaced. "Isn't this just perfect? Another Mudblood slut reproducing. This is exactly why the Pureblood wizard is disappearing." He wrapped his hands around her throat and started to squeeze.

After a minute of this the other man grabbed his arms, "Ross let her go. We're suppose to keep her alive until we get word."

Ross squeezed a little tighter before releasing his grip on her throat. She was coughing trying to get air into her lungs.

"You're lucky my friend was here or you'd be dead." He stood up and looking down at her kicked her hard on her left side.

Hermione yelled out in pain as she rolled over onto her side. He smiled maliciously down at her. "That was what I wanted to hear."

They left her in complete darkness. She laid there panting in pain on the disgusting worn carpet, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, crying. She was going to die here. Her and her unborn child we're going to die in this disgusting room on this threadbare carpet and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Ron and George rushed into Azkaban and demanded to see the warden. Ron knew Ben McKay well. Ron often escorted prisoners to and from the prison as well as questioning them for the Department. He knew he'd have no problems convincing Ben to let him see Jack Ferguson.

Ben McKay stepped out of his office annoyed at being disturbed so late. When he saw Ron his features immediately softened. "Weasley, what brings you out here at this hour?"

Ron shook his outstretched hand. "Business. My apprentice and I were just given some inside information and we need to question Ferguson right now."

McKay looked puzzled, "At this time of night?"

Ron nodded, "I'm afraid it can't wait. It's a matter of life and death."

Ben nodded. "Okay then. Follow me."

He led Ron and George through a series of long dark, cold halls. They no longer used Dementors at Azkaban but the place was still as dark and depressing as ever.

Finally they arrived at cell number 2135. Ben dragged his wand along the bars. "Ferguson wake up you have visitors."

Jack Ferguson sat up. He didn't seem surprised to see Ron there.

Ben performed a spell binding Jack's wrists. He then opened the cell door and allowed Ron to pass. He stopped George, "Sorry you don't have clearance. You'll have to wait here."

Ben looked at Ron, "Do you need me to stay?"

Ron shook his head, "No we're good."

Ben stepped out and shut the door locking Ron inside. "If you need anything Dan is just at the end of the hall. Yell when you're finished and he'll let you out."

Ron forced a smile. "Thanks a lot Ben."

He watched and waited for Ben to leave. Then he very slowly turned to face Ferguson.

Jack was smiling, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come around to see me Weasley."

Ron punched him hard in the jaw. "You shut the fuck up!"

Ferguson had fallen to the floor. Ron jerked him back up to his feet. "Where the hell is my wife?"

Ferguson licked the blood from his bottom lip. "You always were a hothead Weasley. React first think later. If you want answers you might try to ask a little nicer."

Ron grabbed the front of his shirt and gave him a shake. "I'm not playing games here. You tell me where they have her and I might let you live."

"If you want your wife all you have to do is release me. Then you can run straight to her and play the hero." He smiled in a way that didn't reach his eyes. "But the Ministry won't authorize my release will they? Always playing by the rules."

Ron shoved him onto the cot. "Tell me where she is and I'll personally make sure your sentence is a light one."

"I don't think your wife would appreciate that after all her months of hard work on my case. She is quite the little bitch."

Ron punched him again. His head snapped back under the force. "Don't you ever talk about my wife like that."

"You keep that up Weasley and I won't be able to talk at all." He smiled that sinister smile again.

Ron was fuming. "Tell me where she is."

"She must be some piece of ass for you to go through all this trouble."

Ron grabbed him again and shoved him hard against the wall knocking his head against it. "I told you not to talk that way about my wife."

"You know when she was questioning me the other week I could kind of see what you saw in her. If I were to stoop low enough to fuck a Mudblood I'd definitely be able to enjoy her."

Ron banged his head against the concrete-one, two, three- times. He was about to do it a fourth when George yelled out, "Ron you're going to kill him! Stop it!"

Ron somehow controlled himself and let go. "You're going to spend the rest of your life rotting away in this cell." He turned to walk to the door.

Ferguson had to get the last word though. "And you're going to spend the rest of yours as a widower and a single father. I just hope the boys make sure she suffers before they kill her."

That was the final straw. Ron turned back around and punched Ferguson so hard that his head hit the concrete wall with so much force that it shattered his skull. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Ron felt no remorse whatsoever. He quickly dragged the body to the cot and lifted it on top.

George was in complete shock. "Ron what have you done?"

Ron stepped to the door. "He was never going to give us anything and he'd caused enough pain to my family." He yelled for Dan, the night guard, to let him out.

As Dan opened the cell door his eyes raked over Ferguson's body in the shadows. "Is he okay?"

Ron said, "Yes," and then performed a Confundus charm on him and sent him back down the hall.

George was suddenly very aware that his brother was not the same carefree man he use to be. He had been forever changed in those three years of captivity and George wasn't sure if he liked it at all.

* * *

Geoffrey Ross was furious they had gotten word that it looked like the Ministry wasn't going to cooperate. Jack Ferguson according to their source was still in Azkaban.

They still hadn't gotten permission to kill the Weasley woman and that made him angry. That little bitch had made his life hell. He had lost his job, his wife and it was all because of that Mudblood upstairs.

He stood up suddenly. He might not be able to kill her yet but he could at least take some of his frustration out on her.

His friend looked at him, "Where are you going?"

Ross drained his glass of Firewhiskey. "I'm just going upstairs to have a chat with our prisoner."

"Be careful. We're not suppose to kill her yet."

"Yeah I know Linley. I'm just going to have a little fun."

He entered the dark room and found her lying on her side where she had fallen earlier. Using his wand he lit a few candles. "Well Weasley it looks like your minutes are numbered. Our source tells us the Ministry isn't budging."

She stared at him her eyes full of hate. "Good."

He strode over and kicked her again. "You'd think you would learn to keep your mouth shut." He sat on the edge of the bed. "You know what's funny is our source also tells us that your husband is nowhere to be found. He was at the Ministry for a few minutes and then left." He knelt down next to her. "Maybe Weasley has finally realized what a mistake he's made bonding himself to a filthy Mudblood."

She closed her eyes tightly. She was in so much pain and the thought of Ron deserting her now was impossible to imagine. "He'll find me and when he does you'll pay for everything you've done to me."

He pulled her to her feet and threw her onto the bed. "And you'll be dead." He waved his wand releasing her bonds.

Instantly the blood rushed back to her hands and feet. The pain was terrible. "What are you doing?" She was frightened now.

He crossed the room and placed his wand in the drawer of a dilapidated bureau. "I figured I'd treat you like the disgusting Muggle-born you are. No magic just you and me."

As soon as his back was turned she ran towards the door. She wasn't even halfway there when he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back against him. "You're not going anywhere."

She elbowed him hard in the ribs. He spun her around and slapped her with such force that she collapsed at his feet. He then reached out and kicked her hard.

His foot landed right in the center of her stomach. She instantly felt a pain so horrible it took her breath away. She rolled to her side shielding her stomach with her arms. "Please stop it. My baby…please."

"Now this is a sight that warms my heart. The privileged and pampered Hermione Weasley at my feet begging me for mercy." He pulled her back up and slammed her against the door.

He pulled her cloak off. "You know I really do understand how Weasley could possibly overlook your unfortunate blood status. You're body's not half bad and I bet you're wild in bed." He ran a hand under her skirt and up her thigh.

Hermione tried to pull away. "Take your filthy hands off me you disgusting bastard." She raised her knee and hit him hard in the groin.

For a split second he lost all of his senses and he let her go. He was blocking the door so she rushed towards the bureau. If she could get his wand she could get out of here.

She placed her hand on the knob of the drawer when he slammed into her from behind. She hit the front of the bureau with such force that she literally saw stars before her eyes and the wind had been knocked from her.

He yanked her back and threw her back onto the bed. He began to hit her wherever he could reach. "You fucking Mudblood slut. How dare you?"

She tried to roll away to protect herself and her child but it was no use he was furious. The last thought she had was of Ron before her world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Another chapter…I'm on a roll! Jewbacca of course what you said makes sense now…shows you how much I know about these kinds of things. I hope you can overlook that flaw. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The first thing Hermione became aware of as she woke was a terrible cramping through her abdomen. As she curled onto her side she also realized that her hands and feet had been left unbound. There was no way they left her able to flee though. She was sure the windows and door were magically sealed. She didn't dare get up to check though. She was too frightened to move. She didn't want to cause any more damage to the baby.

Another cramp seized her and she cried out. Hot tears were streaming down her face. This was all her fault. If she had left the Ferguson case alone Geoffrey Ross wouldn't have had a reason to treat her like this. She should have listened to Ron. Now she was in danger of losing her child not to mention her own life.

There was a small "crack" and Hermione flinched as a small house elf appeared at the side of the bed. His large eyes widened even more as he took in her appearance. "It's true! The Angel of the House Elves is here. I heard my Master speak of the Weasley woman being upstairs."

She felt a leap of hope in her heart. "Please you have to help me."

The little elf shook his head. "I can not betray my Master."

Hermione felt desperation flood her insides. "No listen, you have rights. I wrote the bill myself. Please if you could Apparate with me to the Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole. My husband Ronald Weasley should be there. Please you have to help me. They are going to kill me if you don't."

The elf shook his head. "I'm sorry Madame. My Master would kill me upon my return."

Hermione's thoughts were flying. "What is your name?"

He seemed honored that she would care what his name was, "It's Ripon, Madame."

Hermione reached out her arm slowly and took his hand. Every moment sent a new wave of pain through her body. She stared deeply into his eyes. "Ripon please help me. When we get to the Burrow you can stay there. You don't have to return here. I will personally make sure you have employment."

He seemed hesitant. "I work for one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain. It is an honor for me."

Hermione knew she was going to regret this next statement but desperate measures made it necessary. "How would you like to be in the employ of Harry Potter the most famous wizard in the world?"

Ripon's eyes grew so large they almost consumed his entire face. "Could you really do that for me?"

Hermione nodded as she felt another cramp grip her. She gasped, "Oh God." She took a deep breath and grasped his hand tighter. "I guarantee it." She realized she had him but decided to push her advantage. "Plus think of how famous you would be. You would be the elf who saved the Angel of the House Elves."

Ripon was ready to agree when he heard Ross' voice. "I can't Madame, I'm sorry."

"Please Ripon you are my only hope at the moment. Please!" The cramp that seized her was the worse one yet. She yelled out.

With a "crack" Ripon was gone along with all of Hermione's hopes. She laid there crying in some of the worse pain she had ever experienced. She felt something warm between her legs. She knew instantly that it was blood. If someone didn't find her soon she would lose the baby and bleed to death in the process.

* * *

Ron was locked in the front room of the Burrow with Bill, Percy, George and Ginny. They were going through every piece of Hermione's files searching for anything that might give them a clue as to where they were hiding her or who was holding her.

After leaving Azkaban he and George went straight back to the Ministry to Hermione's office. Ron started to tear it apart looking for her case notes. Harry had stepped in and threatened to arrest him if he didn't stop. Ron had glared at him and told him to "try it". He then proceeded to find the files and leave the office.

Harry had shouted after him that he couldn't leave with the files. Ron had ignored him and left anyway.

Now all five of them were scanning every piece of parchment for any mention of the Dark Knights or places they used in the past. So far they had had no luck. Hermione was a meticulous note taker and there were so many to search through.

They heard a commotion outside but ignored it. Ron presumed it was another family member arriving to help.

Five minutes later Arthur opened the door. "Ron get in here now."

Ron stood up and rushed out of the room and down the hall following his father into the kitchen. Sitting there at the table with a glass of Pumpkin Juice in his hands was the smallest house elf Ron had ever seen.

"What is it?" The rest of the family was now rushing in.

Arthur pointed towards the elf. "This is Ripon and he says that he just Disapparated from Hambley Court where he says they are holding Hermione."

Ron strode over to the elf he was furious. "You left her there! How could you do that? After everything she's done for your kind!"

Arthur took Ron by the shoulders. "Calm down Ron. He was extremely frightened. He did the right thing by coming here."

Ron took a deep breath. "You're right." He turned towards Ripon who was cowering slightly. "I'm sorry. You have to tell us everything you know."

The elf told as much as he knew. They were holding her in the attic bedroom in the East Wing which hadn't been used in thirty or forty years. He had heard Ross and Linley laughing about capturing the great Mrs. Weasley and how much they were going to enjoy killing her.

Ginny had tears streaming down her face by the end of his talk. "When you left her how was she?"

The elf hung his head. "She was badly injured. I think my Master had beaten her. It was when I heard him say he was going to be the one to kill her that I decided to come here. I couldn't allow them to do that to the one who had done so much for me and my fellow elves."

Ron felt like he had been punched in the gut. They had beaten her and done God only knows what else to her. This was all his fault. He should have been there with her tonight and not out drinking. If he was able to save her and bring her home safely he would never touch a drop of alcohol again.

They sat down with Ripon to get a detailed layout of the house and where exactly Hermione was located. Then they figured out the best place to Apparate.

The plan was set. Since there were only two men holding her Ron decided he and George would Disapparate into the back garden and enter through the kitchen at Hambley Court. They would disarm and restrain Ross and Linley and then rescue Hermione. It would be easy if it all went according to plan. Bill and Percy would stay behind to protect the Burrow. It took them ten minutes to work this all out. Normally a mission like this would take a solid week to plan and perfect. Unfortunately time was the one thing that they didn't have.

Ginny stood up as they finished discussing the plan. "We need to call Harry."

Ron jumped up and ripped her cell phone out of her grasp. "Absolutely not. The Ministry will just fuck this up. Besides Harry made his choice. We follow the current plan to the letter."

No one argued and Ron and George left from the front garden. When they arrived at Hambley they could smell the salt air. They were a quarter mile from the house. It was all exactly as Ripon had told them. They silently approached the house and entered through the kitchen.

Carefully they left the kitchen and headed through the hall towards the front of the house. Ron was worried about encountering some sort of alarm or spell that would announce their arrival. When it didn't come he realized just how confident they were that they wouldn't be found.

According to Ripon, Ross and Linley were in the north parlor. They approached the room and were relieved when they saw the light from under the door. They could now hear Ross and Linley laughing. They sounded intoxicated. This was definitely to Ron and George's advantage.

Ron very slowly and carefully began to open the parlor door. Through the crack he could see the men sitting in front of the fire. A bottle of Firewhiskey was set between them. He motioned for George to take Linley on the left and he would take Ross. George nodded in understanding.

Ron held up his fingers, one, two, three. He pushed the door open and immediately shot a stunning spell at Ross which knocked him out of his chair. He then followed it with a body binding curse. He glanced over and saw that George had done the same thing.

"You keep an eye on these two and I'll find Hermione."

As he turned to leave the room Ross laughed. "What makes you think she's still alive?"

Ron turned around. "If you've laid even one finger on her I'll be back down here to kill you myself."

He ran out of the room and through the long hallway towards the main entrance. He then headed up the grand staircase and crossed through to the East Wing. He took the next two flights of stairs two at a time. When he reached the attic he counted three doors down on the right and using his wand he shattered the door off it's hinges.

He saw her immediately. She hadn't even moved when he burst in. He wasn't even sure if she was breathing. He approached the bed very slowly. His heart was pounding. What if she was dead? He wouldn't be able to handle it. He lifted his lit wand and gasped when he saw how battered she was.

She was a complete mess. Her face was bruised, swollen and bloody. Her throat was also bruised as if someone had tried to strangle her. He called her name softly. "Hermione." There was a flutter behind her eyelids and then she opened them a miniscule amount.

Hermione could have sworn Ron was there standing next to the bed. But she knew that couldn't be. She realized that she must have lost too much blood and was now hallucinating. She closed her eyes and whispered his name. "Ron….help me."

He sat next to her. "Hermione I'm here." He was starting to cry. "You're going to be alright." He wanted to pull her into his arms but he was frightened of hurting her further. "Hermione look at me. Open your eyes for me love."

She tired but all she wanted to do was sleep. She was too tired and so weak. She whispered, "the baby."

Ron turned as Harry came rushing through the door. He stood up quickly and approached him. "Harry if you try to stop me I swear to God…"

Harry held up his hands. "I'm here unofficially. I realized that I was wrong and if we were going to save her we'd have to do it ourselves. I arrived at the Burrow right after you left."

Ron stared at his best friend. "I'm so glad you're here. I'm so scared. She's a mess Harry."

Harry lit the candles as they walked back into the room. It was then Ron noticed the blood on the mattress beneath her. "Fuck she's bleeding Harry." There was a lot of blood. Too much.

Harry felt his heart break. "It must be the baby."

Ron at this point didn't care about anything except saving Hermione. Harry cleared his throat. "Ron you better go. Get her out of here. George and I will finish up downstairs."

Ron wiped his cheeks. "What kind of animals do something like this?" He started to gather her into his arms. "I'm scared I'm going to hurt her."

Harry crossed to Ron's side and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You can only help her at this point. The damage is already done."

Ron lifted her into his arms. A small moan escaped from her lips as her head fell against his shoulder. Her eyes opened and she tried to focus on Ron's face. "Ron? Are you really here?"

He kissed her forehead softly. "Yes my love I'm here."

"Whatever you do you have to save our baby. Please promise me." She started to cry.

Harry handed Ron his wand as he kissed her again. "Shh, Hermione let's just get you safely to St. Mungo's."

Harry nodded looking grave. "You better go."

Ron didn't have to be told twice. He turned carefully on the spot and left Harry alone.

Harry collapsed onto the wooden chair and started to sob. He should've released Ferguson and saved Hermione from this hell. If she died he'd never forgive himself. After a few minutes he pulled himself together so he could go down and deal with their two prisoners. He had to remind himself to remain calm otherwise he might personally be responsible for the deaths of Geoffrey Ross and William Linley.


	16. Chapter 16

Nearly at the end just hang on for a bit longer. As always thank you so much for all the reviews and the time you take to read the story. It all belongs to the marvelous J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Ron entered St. Mungo's with Hermione wrapped in his arms and the Healers whisked her away. It had been fifteen minutes since then and he still hadn't heard anything. The witch at the desk just kept saying the same thing.

"Please be patient Mr. Wesley. They need time to stabilize her and then to assess her condition."

After the fifth time of hearing these same words Ron collapsed in a chair. The enormity of the situation was sinking in. Hermione could die. She had loss so much blood. And their child was probably already gone.

He felt a rage course through him like nothing he had ever felt before. He had to return to Hambley Court before they moved Ross. He stood up and started to head towards the door just as most of the Weasley clan rushed in led by Molly and Arthur.

Molly breathless wrapped Ron in her arms and whispered, "Everything will be okay now that she's here." She kissed his forehead and patted his cheek.

At that exact moment Ron wanted nothing more than to be five again and have his mother make everything better with a kiss and a cuddle but he knew that couldn't be.

"What have the Healers said?"

Ron wiped his eyes which had filled with tears. "Nothing. They're still assessing her condition." He searched the group. "George isn't back yet?"

She shook her head. "No he's still at Hambley Court. Harry sent a message that you were here."

Ron grabbed his wand from inside his pocket. "I have something I need to do. I'll be back in twenty minutes at the most."

Arthur grabbed his arm. "If you're going where I think you are son I have to warn you it's a bad idea."

Ron stared into his dad's blue eyes so much like his own. "What would you do if it was Mum lying in that room bleeding to death?"

Arthur hung his head and nodded reluctantly. "Be safe."

Ron had a sudden thought. "Has anyone been in touch with the Grangers?"

Ginny nodded. "Bill is there now. He's going to leave Fleur with Rose and Hugo and bring Hermione's parents here."

Ron had been so consumed with Hermione that he hadn't consciously thought of his children. "Do Rose and Hugo know anything?"

Ginny shook her head. "I spoke to Jean and she said they've been sleeping peacefully all night."

Ron nodded. "Good, that's good. Call me immediately if there's any change."

Ginny gave him a hug. "We will."

Ron pulled away and rushed to the Apparation spot and left for Hambley Court.

* * *

Ron entered the house through the front door. There were a few people from Magical Law Enforcement milling around. Riley a good friend of Ron's rushed over to him. "How is Hermione?"

"I'm not sure yet. She's in a bad way though."

Riley shook his head. "That bastard shouldn't be allowed to live."

Ron agreed completely but kept the thought to himself. "Is Harry around?"

"Yeah, they separated the prisoners for questioning. I think he's in there interviewing Ross." He pointed to the parlor.

Ron shook his hand. "Thanks mate." He entered the room and shut the door.

Harry looked up from the parchment he was writing on. "Ron, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Hermione?"

Ross smiled. "Given up on the little Mudblood then?"

Ron clenched his fists tightly but ignored him and addressed Harry. "I need five minutes alone with him Harry."

Harry stood up and crossed the room to pull Ron aside. "You can't do this."

Ron looked past his friend's shoulder to the chair where Ross was sitting. "Harry he beat and choked Hermione. Because of him I've probably lost my child. He was going to murder her and not even care. If you think I'm going to let him walk out of here you're crazy."

Harry sighed. "Believe me I get that you're angry and you want revenge but I care about you and I don't want you to do something you're going to regret later."

Ron's face was rigid. "I can reassure you that there's not a single cell in my body that will ever regret what I'm about to do. He has to pay for what he's done. If he goes to Azkaban he may get out someday or worse yet he'll continue his association with these Dark Knights. Maybe they'll decide to use one of our children as pawns someday. No this ends tonight. I won't put Hermione through the pain of ever reliving a solitary moment of this hell." He pulled his wand out. "You go out. I only need five minutes and then you can come back in."

Harry knew he was never going to talk him out of this. "I'll stay. You're going to need someone to corroborate your story. You had to defend yourself. Ross broke free somehow and came at you. You had no choice but to protect yourself."

The relief on Ron's face was quite visible. "I owe you."

Harry shrugged. "After all these years I think we're even."

For the first time all night Ross showed fear. "You can't let him do this. It's against everything you stand for." Ron continued to cross the room. "You two are crazy."

Ron shook his head. "No, crazy was you thinking you could do what you did to my wife and get away with it. It's the last mistake you'll ever make."

Five minutes later Ron and Harry stepped out of the room. Ross was lying motionless on the floor of the parlor behind them. No one standing in the hall was remotely surprised by this.

Ron walked out the door and Apparated back to St. Mungo's without another word to anyone.

* * *

Ron entered the waiting room and Henry and Jean Granger rushed over to him. "Oh Ron, tell us exactly what happened."

Ron told them the basics while brushing over the more gruesome details. Jean was crying and Henry was trying to console her. Henry was the one who finally asked the question.

"Why was she alone when she came to get the children? I thought you were coming with her."

Ron felt his eyes began to well up with fresh tears. "Because I was a selfish git. I was angry about something that had happened earlier at work and I decided to drink myself into a stupor." He sat down on the couch leaning forward he held his head in his hands. "I don't deserve her." He was crying now. "If anything is seriously wrong with her or our baby I'll never forgive myself."

Jean pulled her sweater tightly around her and sat down next to him. She very gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, you and the children are Hermione's life. She wouldn't want you blaming yourself for this unfortunate accident." She reached in her handbag and pulled out a tissue handing it to him. "I've known my daughter all her life and she was never happier than the day she married you. You were always the only man for her and I know in my heart that if it hadn't been for you she would be dead right now. We owe you our daughter's life." She pulled him into a hug patting his back. "Now we have to be strong for Hermione."

Ron nodded sitting back when he saw a Healer approaching them.

"Mr. Weasley we need a word with you please."

Ron jumped to his feet and followed the Healer into the hall. "How is my wife?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Mr. Weasley. She's lost a lot of blood. We'll be able to stop the internal bleeding but unfortunately it's too late for the baby. I'm sorry." She sighed.

Even though Ron knew this was probably going to be the outcome the confirmation of the loss of his son hit him hard. Hermione was going to be devastated. How was he going to tell her? He lifted his tear filled eyes and was met with a look of pity. "It's okay we'll have other children." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

She gave him a sad look. "I'm not sure if that will be possible Mr. Weasley. There may have been too much damage done. We'll know a lot more once we proceed with the healing process." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit to update you on her condition."

She started to turn away when Ron grabbed her arm. "Can I see her?"

"In awhile. Let us do our job first and she'll be in a better state."

He nodded as she left him in the hall. He joined his family back in the waiting room. He relayed everything the Healer had told him except for the part that she might not be able to have any more children. They'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

Mr. Granger was quiet for a moment and then he spoke with such authority it made Ron flinch. "I want her moved immediately to our hospital. I have a very good friend who's a doctor there."

Ron stood up. "You're not moving her anywhere. I'm not putting my wife into the hands of your Muggle butchers."

Henry's face went red. "How dare you? She's your wife but she's our daughter. If she has internal bleeding she needs surgery immediately."

Ron took a step towards him. "I'm telling you she's my responsibility and she stays here."

Henry took a step as well. "Where was your sense of responsibility this evening when you chose to sit in a pub instead of escorting my daughter to our house?"

Arthur grabbed Ron before he could take another step. "That's enough Ron. Everyone is upset at the moment." He looked intently at Mr. Granger. "Look Henry, we have ways of healing just about every kind of injury. The Healers here are some of the best in the world. I love Hermione as if she were one of my own. I would not allow here to stay here if I thought for one second it wasn't the right place for her. Trust us."

Jean wrapped her arm around her husband's waist. "Henry let's go sit down."

Henry reluctantly let his wife lead him back to the sofa. Ron shook off his father's grasp and he started to pace. He really needed a drink at the moment. It was taking every ounce of the strength he had left not to go to the nearest pub and drown his pain in Firewhiskey. But he had made a promise and he planned on keeping it. No matter how painful it was.

* * *

Sometime in the next two hours George and Harry had arrived. The two of them looked completely worn out. Ginny was now wrapped in Harry's arms with her head on his shoulder. Ron felt a pang of jealousy rush through him. Why was it that his family had gone through so much hell in the past three and a half years and others had none? He shook his head and told himself to stop it. No one was less deserving than another of pain and suffering.

The Healer stepped into the room and Ron gave her permission to speak in front of everyone. She explained that they had managed to stop the bleeding as well as complete the removal of the fetus. Molly started to cry when she heard those words. Ron put an arm around his mother.

Overall everything had gone better than they had expected. They had given her a potion to help her sleep for the next eight to ten hours. Ron asked if he could see her.

The Healer nodded as she took in the number of people in the room. "I think for the time being it should only be you, Mr. Weasley."

Ron nodded grimly and thanked the Healer for all she had done. He then released his mother and turned to the group. "You guys should all go home and get some rest. I'm going to stay here for the night and I'll send word once she's awake in the morning."

He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "Bill will take you guys home and someone will come by in the morning to bring you back."

He turned to his parents. "Maybe you guys could get Rosie and Hugo in the morning. I want them to stay at the Burrow so Jean and Henry are free to stay here."

Molly wiped her eyes and hugged him. "I'm so sorry about the baby, darling but I'm relieved Hermione is going to be okay. We'll see you in the morning and don't worry about Rose and Hugo we'll take care of them."

"Thanks Mum." His father patted him on the back.

Slowly everyone said goodnight and left until only Harry remained. Ginny, Ron was sure, was waiting in the hall.

"Ron…I'm so sorry. I feel like…"

Ron cut him off. "Harry don't. All that matters is she's going to be okay. You helped me out big time tonight so as far as I'm concerned that cancels out the rest." He walked him to the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

Harry watched as Ron walked to the desk to speak to the information witch. He seemed so alone and sad. Harry turned to Ginny and took her hand in his so thankful that she was safe.

* * *

Ron spoke the Healers again before he went into the room to see Hermione. He asked her the question he couldn't ask in front of his family. Would they be able to have more children?

The Healer shook her head and whispered, "I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, the damage was beyond repair."

Ron told himself it didn't matter. Hermione was alive and nothing else was important at the moment.

He entered the private suite he had insisted on her being moved to and shut the door behind him. The room was bathed in soft light from the wall sconces. His eyes filled with tears when he saw her. Her skin, where it wasn't bruised, was deathly pale. He kept reminding himself that it was from the loss of blood. By morning once the rejuvenation potion took effect she'd look much better.

He pulled his wand from his pocket and whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa," moving the chair from the corner next to her bed. He sank down into the deep cushions with a sigh.

Reaching out he took her hand in his. "I'm so sorry, Hermione." He rubbed his thumb back and forth along her hand. "I should've been there with you. This is all my fault." He started to cry as he leaned his head forward resting it against their clasped hands. "I love you so much."

Now that he had started to cry he felt like he couldn't stop. He realized what a complete ass he had been these past six months. He had almost lost the only thing that ever really meant something to him. He lifted his head when he thought he had felt her fingers tighten slightly in his grasp.

Hermione in her drugged state thought she had heard Ron's voice. She thought she could feel his hand holding hers. She forced herself to fight through the fog and open her eyes.

The first thing she saw was his redhead bent over her. She tightened her fingers and met his eyes when he raised them to look at her. "Ron…."

His name was barely audible but it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. He stood up and leaned over the bed kissing her lightly on the lips. "Hello my love." He wiped his eyes as he smiled down at her. "You need to rest now."

She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them again. "The baby…"

"Hermione we'll talk tomorrow after you've rested." He kissed her on the forehead.

She closed her eyes and gripped his hand with more strength then he thought was possible at the moment. "Stay…don't leave me….please." There was such desperation in her voice. She was fighting to stay awake.

He kissed her gently and then whispered in her ear, "I'll be right by your side all night." He placed a kiss gently against her temple. "Close your eyes and rest now." She instantly fell asleep.

He settled himself back in the chair still holding her hand. Within minutes he had fallen into a fitful sleep.

* * *

As Hermione awoke she became aware of the pain throughout her body. Everything ached even her hair. She took a deep breath and could smell the rejuvenation potion they must have been giving her and the smell of peonies, her favorite flower. She very slowly opened her eyes. At first everything was slightly blurry. She blinked which helped clear her vision. Without turning her head she could tell she was in St. Mungo's. The bed she noticed was nicer and more comfortable than a standard hospital bed. She smiled slightly knowing Ron must have put her into a private room.

She then realized her hand was encased in someone else's. She turned her head to the right and saw Ron sound asleep next to her in a large, overstuffed chair. She saw that he had used and Engorgement charm to elongate the end so he could stretch out his legs. He was snoring softly. The sound was music to her ears.

She tried to raise herself up a bit and as she did she felt a shot of pain through her abdomen. She gasped.

Ron was awake instantly. He sat up looking at her. "Hermione," he stood up leaning over her, "are you alright?" He had released her hand and was now cupping her face.

"Yes, sorry, I was trying to sit up."

He let her go and was starting to move around the bed. "You're in pain. Let me get the Healer to give you something."

She shook her head wincing a bit. "No please, I want a clear head for awhile." She raised her hand towards him. "Come sit with me."

He started to walk back around to the chair but she patted the bed next to her. "Please, I want you next to me."

He very carefully laid down beside her pulling her very gently into his arms. She laid her head on his chest.

"How did you find me?"

He kissed the top of her head. "A slip of a house elf named Ripon showed up at the Burrow."

She smiled. "Bless him he said he couldn't help me. He must have changed his mind."

Ron pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "God, Hermione I almost lost you."

She wrapped her arm around his waist. "I'm okay." She tilted her head back a bit to look at him. "I lost the baby didn't I?" Her eyes filled with tears.

He nodded curtly. "I'm sorry darling."

She raised her hand and rested it against his cheek. "I'm sorry Ron. I know how much you wanted another child and I promise you as soon as we get the okay we'll try again."

His eyes searched her face. "Hermione there was a lot of internal damage. We won't be able to have anymore children."

She buried her face into his chest and sobbed. She wept for the loss of her son and any future children they might have had.

He held her and let her cry until they both drifted off to sleep again. The Healer found them in this position an hour later. She didn't bother waking them. For she knew none of her potions could do for them what time could. She was well aware that time healed all wounds.


	17. Chapter 17

Well this is it guys…I can't believe I'm finally finished with this. It ended up being much bigger than I had originally planned it to be. I appreciate everyone who stuck with me through it! Also all the wonderful reviews and everyone who marked it as a favorite….thank you. I am possibly thinking of doing a Rose/Scorpius story if there's interest. We'll see. Enjoy this last chapter and as always it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Epilogue- One Year Later

The sun was just beginning to rise in the east casting a beautiful glow across the Tuileries Garden. In the distance the Eiffel Tower glittered with the reflection of the light.

This was lost to the couple sleeping in the hotel room on the Rue de Rivoli. One half of the sleeping couple was just starting to stir. He moaned as he tightened his grip on his sleeping wife.

Ron Weasley reluctantly opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was six ten. He very gently placed a kiss on his wife's bare shoulder. She looked so peaceful sleeping soundly.

The past year had been one of recovery and healing for the Weasley family. They had slowly put the pieces of their lives back together. The first couple of months were the worst. They had mourned the loss of their baby and the loss of any future children. That was hardest on Hermione.

After her rescue she spent four days in St. Mungo's before she was released. Once home she suffered from horrible nightmares. Ron had pulled himself from all future missions until she was better. That had taken four months.

He spent six months battling for his sobriety. It was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. He had been moody and depressed a lot of the time. It was the love of his family that finally pulled him through. Had it not been for Hermione, Rose and Hugo he would be lying drunk in some gutter somewhere. Now he only had an occasional glass of Elderflower wine or champagne. He was in complete control of his addiction for the moment but he knew it could always be a problem in the future if he didn't stay on top of it.

Three days ago they had renewed their wedding vows at the Burrow surrounded by all their family and friends. Hermione had never looked more beautiful and Ron had never been more in love.

Two days ago they had left on a plane for Paris, the city of love, for their second honeymoon. A day and a half ago they had checked into this room and hadn't left since.

Ron kissed her shoulder again and rubbed his hand along her bare arm. He slowly pushed her very out of control hair aside and kissed her neck tracing a trail to her ear.

She moaned softly and turned so she was on her back. Her eyes remained closed. Ron smiled down at her and kissed her lips lightly. He then kissed the tip of her nose followed by both of her eyelids. He then returned to nuzzling her neck. He nibbled playfully against her collarbone.

She couldn't stop herself from giggling softly. "Ronald Weasley is there something you want?"

He rolled over straddling her. "I think you know exactly what I want." He pushed his erection against her.

She finally opened her eyes. "Haven't you had enough?"

He kissed her deeply. "I could never get enough of you."

She stretched languidly pushing her arms above her head. "I think it's time to get out of this room and actually see some of Paris today."

He pulled the sheet from her body. "Paris will be there. You on the other hand will never be here in this room in this exact position at this exact moment again. And you look so incredibly luscious." He covered her left nipple with his mouth and sucked gently while rubbing his thumb against her right.

She pushed her hands through his hair and gasped. He pulled away and smiled as he covered her lips once again. Hermione willingly gave herself to him. After all he was right. Paris had stood for over 2,000 years so a few more hours would not make any difference at all.

FIN


End file.
